


Pet.

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Andriod or human?, Chips - Freeform, Cock Cages, Not actually much sex - more fluffy confusion, Other, Post-War, Year 2100, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's get a surprise present on his 30th b day. A sex toy that resembles his first love - in looks at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boxes filled with trouble.

 The year was 2100, the great third world war of 2075 having destroyed almost all of the London that Eric Slingby, five years old at the time, had known. Big Ben had crumbled from impacts of bombs. The London Eye had been reduced to corroded metal, eventually collapsing into the Thames and being washed away to sea. The Tower Of London had been flattened, Buckingham Palace reduce to rubble. Not one of the Royals had survived.

 Hyde park had been left burnt and tarnished, Kensington Palace wiped from the surface of the Earth. The rest of the world had suffered just as much, plant life being cut to half of its previous population.

 The war had ended in 2081, just in time for Eric to go to high school. To one of the only schools still standing. Not that it mattered, 90% of the people in London had met their end in those six years. Eric, plus a handful of other eleven year olds and there families, had only survived by taking to underground bunkers. During that time, Eric's parents had home schooled him as best they could.

 During the nineteen years since the end of the war, most of London had been rebuilt, though the history of such an important city could never be regained. The memories of such historical buildings would die with Eric's generation. All pictures and books on these architectural masterpieces had been burnt to ash.

 The thirty year old blonde now worked as an architect, living in a tiny house close to where Hyde Park once stood. Today was in fact his birthday, and he had the luxury of spending it away from work.

 The door of his home was knocked on and he quickly got to his feet and answered it. Baldroy, a year older than him, wheeled a large, upright metal box into the hallway, almost knocking Eric to the floor. "Ello, mate."

 "Bard, are ya' tryin' run me over?!"

 "Apologies, buddy."

 "Yeah, wha'ever. What's wi' tha' box anyway?"

 "A pressie fir ye'."

 "It's a bit big, don't ya' think?"

 "Na, fam. It's yer big three O. Gotta' celebrate in style."

 "Bring it inta' tha' livin' room then," Eric mumbled. 

 "Now we're talkin', mate." The box was soon put in the living room, Baldroy lighting up a cigarette. "Go on an' open it then."

 "Oh ... right." Eric twisted the handle at the front of the door and pulled it open. Misty liquid seeped from the now open box, getting into Eric's eyes and making him curse. He rubbed them and gazed at the contents of the container. "Wha' ... tha' fuck!?"

 Inside, there was what appeared to be a human man, cuffed and blindfolded.

 "Sex toy." Baldroy stated. "Ye don't seem ta' ever ge' any action."

 "Is tha' thing human?" He looked it and down, seeing brown hair topping its head.

 "I doubt it. I think it's like ... er ... an android or somethin'."

 Eric reached a hand out, touching the 'thing's' naked shoulder. "It feels human."

 "Yeah, technology has gotten a lot better, ain't it?"

 "And I thought tha' they'd 'ave fuckin' flyin' buildings and shit by now."

 "Well ... 2075 really fucked up human's favorite pastimes, I guess."

 "Humans 'ave always been dirty fuckers." Eric's eyes trailed down. "What's tha' thing around his ... ya' know?"

 "Bit like a cock ring. It's finger print activated, so whoever touches it first is tha' only one who can make tha' lad come."

 Eric grunted and then said "tell me again why ya' brought me this thing?"

 "Well ... I brought THAT one because he looked like tha' kid ye used ta' date in high school. Jus' an adult version."

 Eric looked away. Baldroy meant Alan Humphries, a small teen that Eric had loved at first sight. Current status: missing. Though in Eric's mind, they'd just never found his body. It had been almost fourteen years since he went missing without a trace. "So ... why is it blindfolded?"

 "Oh ... that's tha' fun bit. This pet - that's the name of this sort of sex android thingy - will imprint on whoever he first lays eyes on."

 "Imprint?"

 "Yeah, kinda' like ducks but different. Basically, he'll fall in love wi' ye. He'll le' ye do whatever kinda' dirty things ye wanna' do ta' 'im."

 "That's sick." Eric stated. "But ... it would be nice ta' be loved."

 "And by someone who looks so much like Humphries did?"

 "Yeah."

 "I'll move off ta' tha' side then. Don't want 'im makin' puppy eyes at me."

 Eric gulped. Was this really such a good idea? He was about to find out. The blindfold was eased from the pet and instantly, its hazel eyes shot open, focusing on Eric. A tinge rose on its cheeks. "Y ... you're really sexy." It stammered.

 "Name's Eric."

 "E ... Eric. S ... sexy."

 Baldroy chuckled. "I've got tha' instruction manual in my truck. Ye look like yer gunna' need it."


	2. Stop rubbing ya' balls on my leg!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninja Gems - my own version of the cereal 'fruit loops'.

 Baldroy came back into the house, finding Eric trying to eat breakfast at the kitchen table. Trying being the most fitting of words, as the android was straddling his lap, lips sucking on its master's neck. "Bloody stop it already." Eric grunted.

 "Y ... you don't like it?" It asked. 

 "No. Now fuckin' ge' offa' me."

 "But ... you're -."

 "Yer lookin' like yer havin' fun." Baldroy stated, dropping another box to the floor.

 "Not really. What's in tha' box?" Eric asked.

 "Freebies tha' came wi' yer pet. Believe me, he wasn't cheap."

 "Hn. Wha' freebies?"

 "Ah." Baldroy smirked. "Lube. A whip. Handcuffs. Umm ... wha' else? Ah, a French maid costume."

 "A French fuckin' maid?"

 "Yeah ... it's damn sexy. Love it when Mey - Rin dresses up like tha' fir me."

 "Nice .... Anyway, I think tha' this thing is broken. It keeps stutterin'."

 "Na." Baldroy whipped the manual from his coat pocket. "It says on tha' front of this thing tha' his personality type is shy; submissive."

 "Like a bdsm kinda' thing?"

 "Yup."

 "Tha' why its got a fuckin' collar and lead around its neck?"

 "Bingo!" He grinned.

 "Ah ... ge' away from my nipples!" Eric shouted. "How do I reset this thing!?"

 "Yer can't. He's already imprinted on ye. No reset button."

 "Ya' didn't even look in tha' manual!"

 "I already read it last night."

 "Fuck. So can I switch it off?"

 "Nope."

 "I'll jus' return it then."

 "No return policy, mate."

 "Fuckin' hell, seriously!?"

 "Yup. Plus, like I said, he was damn expensive. If ye ain't makin' good use of him by tha' end of tha' week, my feelings will be hurt."

 "Whatever."

 "Hmm ... please make ... g ... good use of me, Eric." The android said, grinding its bottom down on Eric's legs. "Please ... fuck me. I ... want your big juicy cock in -."

 "Ya' don't need my cock anywhere! So there's no way ta' ge' rid of it, Bard?"

 "Nope. Though ye can train him for other stuff on top of sex. It said in tha' manual than he can do whatever ye want him ta' if ye train him good enough. Housework, dates, massages -."

 "Yeah ... alright, I ge' it."

 "Wanna hear wha' else tha' booklet says?"

 "I don't really 'ave a choice, do I?"

 "Nope."

 "Fine."

 Baldroy opened the manual, scanning over the contents page for a memory refresh. "Right. So he needs ta' be fed and stuff or he won't work anymore. He sleeps, shits, breathes, cries, has a heart beat, and can take a bath jus' like a regular human. It says tha' it's best ta' bathe him every day or two."

 "Yeah ... it does seem really realistic. It's even warm."

 "It can come too."

 "Right ... next? How do I take tha' cock cage thing off?"

 "Ye can't. He's programmed to put it straight back on after sex or a bath. Same wi' tha' collar."

 "Wha' if it needs washin' though?"

 "Oooh ... now we're talkin'."

 "Not like tha'! I mean if it gets sweaty and stuff and needs its collar washin'."

 "There's a few spares of each thing in tha' freebie box."

 "Right. That's stupid though. Wha' if a chick brought it? Tha' cage would be fuckin' painful."

 "He's for male use only. It says so in tha'-."

 "Manual, got it."

 "And wanna' know tha' best bit?"

 "No."

 "It says here tha' his prostate is enlarged to make fir a better experience. He's gonna' be a loud little fuck."

 "Hmm ... make me scream." The android moaned against Eric's ear.

 "Hell no! Jus' ge' off me already and put some bloody clothes on!"

 The pet blinked at him. "I do not come with clothes provided."

 "Right - ah, stop rubbin' ya' fuckin' balls against my leg! Come on, ge' upstairs."

 "Oooh." Baldroy grinned.

 "Not in tha' way! Pet thingy, ge' up, that's an order."

 "Of ... course." The android stood up.

 "Now follow me."

\-----

 Once up in Eric's bedroom, the blonde went to rummage in his wardrobe. Turning back around, he grunted. "Wha' tha' hell are ya' doin' now!?"

 Eric's pet was on all fours on the bed, bottom waving in the air. "You're ... really sexy, Eric. Please come and fuck ... me. Ram me with-."

 "Fuck sake!" Eric moved over to it, pulling it by the lead onto the floor.

 "You ... want to take me on the floor? That ... makes me so hard." The pet pointed down to its erection, cage squeezing around it. "Please ... touch me. I'm all ... yours."

 Eric had to stop himself from facepalming. He threw the clothes at it. "I order ya' ta' ge' dressed."

 "But ... don't I look better naked?"

 "No."

 "Oh ... okay." A hurt expression crossed the pet's face, causing Eric's breath to catch in his throat. Damn, it really did resemble Alan when it did that.

 "H ... hey, don't ge' upset on me. Jus' put those clothes on, okay?"

 "I'm ... not pretty enough for you?" Its bottom lip began to tremble, tears slipping from its eyes.

 "Hey, hey, don't ge' upset!" Eric knelt down in front of his pet, pulling it into a hug. "Please?"

 "I ... I love you, Eric."

 "I ... I know ya' do." _Don't say that in a voice that sounds so much like ... his._

\-----

 Back in the kitchen, the pet was now fully dressed and had now calmed down. "Damn, he's pretty cute." Baldroy reached out a hand, scratching under the pet's chin.

 It giggled. "Hey ... t ... that tickles!"

 "Pet, wha' do ya' want ta' eat?" Eric asked from his position next to the toaster. Seeing it so upset had made his heart soften just enough to not contemplate starving the android.

 "Oooh ... do you have any Ninja Gems!?" It asked excitedly.

 The spoon Eric had been holding clattered to the ground. Baldroy looked over at him. "Didn't Humphries used ta' like them things?"

 "H ... he did. Those were his favourite." Eric had been keeping a packet of the cereal in his home for the last fourteen years, changing it for a new box every time the use by date passed, hoping that one day, Alan would return. At least then, Eric had his favorite food ready for him to eat. "Yeah, I've got some."

 "Yay! Oooh ... do you have strawberry jam too!? That's my programme's preference!"

 "On top of tha' Ninja Gems?" Eric asked, though he was fearful for the answer. The real Alan had always had jam on his cereal.

 "How ... did you know!? Do ... you have the jam then?"

 "Yeah ... I do. Strawberry and raspberry mixed together?"

 "You ... already ... know me so well...." The pet gaped at him.

 "Yeah, I guess tha' I do." Eric said bluntly. The cereal was tipped into a bowl, jam mixed and dropped on top. Eric placed it on the table and took the empty seat at the android's side.

 "So ... wha' ye gonna' call him?" Baldroy asked. "He needs a name. Manual says so."

 "Isn't ... it obviously?" Eric replied.

 "T ... tell me?" The pet gazed at him in wonder.

 "Ya' name's ... Alan."

 "Alan?" Alan beamed. "I ... I really like it. Thank you ... Eric. I ... love you so much."

 "Yeah." _I love the real version._


	3. Hard wood.

* * *

 "Well I'll see ye later." Baldroy said, waving from his truck as he was about to speed off.

 Eric and Alan stood in the doorway also waving and watched the truck pulling away.

 "Eric?"

 "What? Hey ... didn't I tell ya' ta' wait in tha' kitchen?"

 "You ... did but -."

 "So ge' outta' my sight."

 "But ... I thought that -."

 "Kitchen. Now."

 "That you would want to ... use me now that ... your friend is no longer in ... the house."

 Eric's fist curled. _Stop saying ... disgusting things. The real Alan would have never spoken like this._ "If ya' don't start listenin' ta' me, I'm gonna' chuck ya' on a scrap heap."

 "T ... that's really mean."

 "Jus' move already." Alan's lip began to tremble. "Please?"

 "W ... why do you ... hate me so much?"

 "'Cause ya' fuckin' annoying, that's why."

 "But ... all I want to ... do is please you." The android moved closer to Eric, grabbing a hold of his shirt and hiding its face in it. "I ... just want you to ... l ... love me."

  _I shouldn't ... bribe it like this but ...._ "I might start lovin' ya' if ya' start doin' wha' I say."

 "R ... really?"

 "Yeah ... maybe."

 "Yay!"

 "So go upstairs and don't come down until eight tonight, got tha'?"

 "W ... why?"

  _Er ... think of something good to say._ "'Cause ya' been stuck in a box for God knows how long. Don't ya' wanna' ge' some rest in a nice warm bed?"

 "I'd rather ... you ... come deep inside me on that bed and -."

 "None of tha'."

 "Or ... you could get ... some rest while I ride -."

 "No."

 "O ... okay. Then ... what if we -."

 "Hell no."

 "O ... okay. Have ... a nice day while I'm gone, Eric."

 "Thanks."

 Alan let go of his jumper and took a few steps away from him. "I ... I love you."

 "I know. Ya' keep sayin'."

\----

 Once he had heard the stairs creaking; a sign that Alan was going upstairs, Eric grabbed the manual from the kitchen table and lit up a cigarette. He began to read it from front to back.

 'Thank you for purchasing male pet friend #4.' Eric frowned. _There's only a handful of these around? Weird. It must have been expensive then._ 'To be used for pleasure and companionship.' _Or as a pain in the ass. Seriously, it's so fucking clingy._

 A few pages in, his brow furrowed. 'Pets are essentially like any real human. They are programmed to feel pain and basic emotions. Even some deep ones, such as love and heart break. Before allowing your pet to imprint onto you, please make sure that you wish to love and cherish it for life.' _Balls. Basic emotions too, ay? No wonder it was fucking crying. Ugh ... kill me now._

 'Your pet is made with such sophisticated technology that its outer casing will bruise and split as with a real human. Though it wishes to be loved, this pet is submissive and will allow you to treat it as roughly and as brutally as you wish.' _Whoever came up with this thing is a fucking sicko. So basically, ya' can abuse it and hurt it as much as ya' want to and it'll just keep coming back for more? Thank God that I was the one to get it. At least I won't slap it about. Ugh ... no, I still don't want that thing._

 The manual was completely read and Eric checked the front and back covers. _Weird. No company address, telephone number or even a website? What it is blows a fuss or something? Oh wait, Ronnie's a techno wizz so he'd probs be able to help me. That's if I don't throw it out of a window first._

 "Eric!" The blonde heard quick footsteps shifting down the stairs.

 "I told ya' ta'-." He took in Alan's appearance. It was wearing a lilac colored dressing gown.

 "Wha' tha' fuck!? Take tha' thing off!"

 "But ... it's nice."

 "Who said ya' could go rummagin' around in my wardrobe!?"

 "I ... got bored without seeing ... your sexy face and body and -."

 "Take it off. It's not even mine. It's ... a friends and it's proper important."

 "But ... Eric." Alan pouted. "I ... really love this colour. It reminds me ... of flowers."

 Eric gulped. _He ... used to really love that colour too._

 "Please ... Eric, can I ... keep it on just for an hour?" It blushed slightly. "It ... makes me feel so happy."

 Another gulp. How could he resist that face? "Fine ... but jus' for an hour, understand?"

 "Y ... yes."

 "Promise tha' you'll take it off in an hour?"

 "Yep! Thank you!"

\-----

 "Wha' do ya' want for dinner?" _If ... it says fish and chips I'm going to flip._

 "Cock."

 "Eww. Food wise."

 Alan tilted its head. "My server seems to misunderstand the question."

 "What food do ya' want ta' eat now?"

 "Database doesn't ... have that information stored. I don't ... have a favorite ... food for this ... time of day." The android tapped the back of its neck. "Microdata ... missing."

 "Alright. Wanna' go ta' Macdonalds?"

 "Eww ... no. I h ... hate burgers."

 Eric just stared at him. What a strange coincidence.

\------

 "Alan, stop groping my dick!"

 The android slid on top of him under the covers, grinding its caged erection against Eric's crotch. "Is ... that any better?"

 "No!" Eric rolled it off of him. "I want ya' ta' ge' some sleep."

 "But ...."

 "But nothin'. That's an order."

 "O ... okay." Alan turned over in bed, curling into an almost complete circle. "Good night then .... I love you."

 "Night. Wait ... Alan."

 "Do ... you wish to pound me with your hard wood now?"

 "No. Can I take tha' lead off though? Don't want it catchin' on anythin' in tha' night."

 "Instructions prohibit the removal ... of my collar and cage with the exception of sex ... and bath time. Lead ... seems fine."

 "Awesome." Eric moved over and unclipped it, dropping it to the floor at the bedside. He then turned off the lamp.

 "E ... Eric?"

 "Wha' now?"

 "Cuddle me ... please."

 "No."

 "I'm ... cold."

 "Tough."

 "P ... please."

 "Ugh ... fine, but no funny business."

 "Funny business?"

 "No tryin' ta' fuck me in tha' night."

 "I'm ... meant to take it, not receive it."

 "Good."

 "Does ... that mean that ... you can fuck me now then?"

 "No. Cuddle or nothin'."

 "O ... okay. Cuddle please."

 Eric snuggled up behind it and Alan yawned softly. _Damn ... its so soft._


	4. Al....

***Backstory***

 Alan Humphries had been a little short of sixteen years when he'd disappeared. His early childhood had been great; until war had struck. His house was in the centre of London, one of the first streets to be bombed. The attack had killed his mother and father.

 Having survived the tragedy, he retreated underground with his grandmother. She'd then passed when he was thirteen, not long after he'd met Eric at high school. The Slingby family had ended up adopting him and life seemed like it was finally looking up for Alan. Seemed.

\-----

***Fourteen years ago***

 Eric's hand slipped back out of Alan's underwear, the brunette still panting heavily. It was the one time he'd ever been touched like that. "We ... shouldn't ... do 'it' until ... I turn sixteen. We ... should wait."

 "We will." Eric pecked him on the forehead and lay down in bed. "Al?"

 "Yeah?"

 "I've been wonderin' - wha' bunker number were ya' in?"

 "In the ... war?"

 "Yeah."

 "6662."

 "W ... what?"

 "6662."

 "M ... me too. So ya' was tha' tiny kid who used ta' cry all of tha' time. The one wi' his grandma?"

 "Yeah .... I used to ... cry because I missed my mom."

 "I - sorry."

 "It's okay .... You were the bossy blonde from ... back then?"

 "Cheeky buggar."

 "Eric, do you ... ever think that ... we were meant to be together? Like ... it was fate?"

 "Yeah ... I really do, Al. I mean we go ta' tha' same high school and now I jus' found out tha' we lived in tha' same bunker for almost six years. We ... were never not meant ta' be together."

 "I hope ... that we stay together forever."

 "We will."

 Two days later, Alan vanished without a trace.

\-----

***Present***

_**G'mornin' Eric. Ge' up, y' lazy cunt! It's time for work! Work! Oi, y' fuckin' listenin' ta' me!?** _

 Eric grunted and rolled away from Alan, banging the top of the alarm clock that Ronald had made for him. Seriously, listening to that twat's voice each morning was starting to piss him off.

 Alan stretched out and then rubbed his eyes. "Hmm ... morning already."

 "Yeah."

 "Does ... that mean that you will ... shove -."

 Eric clasped a hand over its mouth. "Shut tha' hell up. I'm not a mornin' person." His hand dropped back onto the bed.

 "I ... know that you're not ... Eric."

 "Wha'?"

 "Hmm ...?"

 "Wha' did ya' jus' say?"

 "I ... don't know. I'm ... all still full of ... sleepiness."

 "Oh." _It's groggy? Man, that thing is ... really realistic._ "Shit ... I gotta' hurry or I'll be late."

 "L ... late?"

 "For work."

 Alan bolted into an upright position. "You ... you're leaving?"

 "Jus' for ten hours. Chill out."

 "Ten hours!?" Alan flung itself at Eric. "You ... you can't go! I ... I won't let you!"

 "Fuck sake! I gotta' earn money or I'll starve and ya'll stop workin'." _Though that second part wouldn't be so bad._

 "N ... no." It's lip began to quiver, tears leaking from its eyes. "D ... don't go. I love you."

 "Right. Ge' off me already."

 "N ... no. S ... stay."

 _I do kind of feel sorry for it though._ "Wha' if I give ya' a quick cuddle, will tha' help?"

 "O ... okay."

 "And then I 'ave ta' go."

 "H ... hurry back though." It sniffed.

 "Yeah ... I'll try ta'."

\------

 Over the next week, Eric began to get used to the android and the way that it clung to him. To his crotch, his nips and the like.

 He returned home from work and as soon as the door was locked, Alan was at his side, eyes glassy with tears. "I ... I missed you so ... much, Eric." _Ah ... man. Stop making me feel bad!_

 "Yeah ... I missed ya' too."

 "Really?"

 "Yeah." _I'm not ... lying. Not ... really._

 "Oh ... Eric" it gushed, throwing its arms around Eric's neck. Next thing Eric knew, Alan had pressed its lips to his, tongue sliding into his mouth. _Damn ... soft as hell. Just ... like the real thing. Just like ... my Al._ Eric couldn't help but kiss back, hands moving to hold Alan's waist. It moaned softly against his lips. _Maybe ... I can get away with thinking it's the real thing. It'll never be the same as him ... but it's better than having nothing of him._

 After a while, they both pulled away breathless. "Does ... that mean that you ... want me now?" Alan asked.

 "I ... don't know."

 "I ... I'm sorry if I upset you or something. It's just ... that it has been a week without ... any sexual contact. My programme is ... left feeling confused."

 "It's alright." Eric moved to walk into the living room.

 "E ... Eric?"

 "Wha'?" Eric's legs carried him into the room.

 Alan followed him. "Am ... I allowed to please you now?"

  _Oh ... shit, I want it to._ "Er ... I guess suckin' me off wouldn't hurt? Tha' alright?" _I ... mean, it'll make it ... happy, I guess._

 "R ... really?"

 "Yeah. Ya' know wha' it means?"

 "My database has indicated that it is ... another word for oral sex."

 "Yeah." Alan closed the gap between them, hand touching Eric's crotch. "But ... you're not erect."

 "Then find a way to turn me on."

 "Oh ... okay." Alan slowly unbuttoned its shirt, hands becoming shaky.

 "After all tha' gropin', ya' go all nervous now I've actually said yeah ta' somethin'?"

 "I'm ... submissive. Being ... shy is part of my programme. I can't ... help it." It gulped. Eric's fingers worked at the bottom buttons of Alan's shirt. "Better?"

 "Yes ... t ... thank you."

  _Damn ... he's - it's actually really adorable when it isn't talking dirty._

 Alan grabbed his hand, rubbing it up its chest. "Is ... this turning you on?"

 "Yeah, it is actually."

 "G ... good. Can ... you ...."

 "Can I wha'?" Eric shifted a tiny bit closer, lips brushing against Alan's mouth. "This?"

 "M ... my neck."

 "Ah." Eric smirked. _Really fucking cute._ His teeth scraped along Alan's neck, before he bit down roughly.

 "Nnn ... Eric, I ... I really like it. Please h ... hurt me some more."

 "Wha'? Hell no."

 "O ... okay." Alan felt Eric's crotch again. "Wow, y ... you're really hard."

 "I know."

 "I ... really want it ... deep inside of me."

 "No. None of tha' yet."

 "Okay .... Should ... I get on my knees for you?"

 "Yeah."

 Alan sunk down onto its knees, unbuttoning Eric's trousers slowly and pulling them down along with his underwear. Eric kicked his shoes off and then his bottom clothing, moving his legs slightly wider apart. Alan just stared at him."Alan, ya' alright?"

 The android ran a finger along Eric's stiffness. "It's so ... long and thick."

 Eric couldn't help but chuckle. "Ya' programme tell ya' ta' say tha'?"

 "N ... no. If it was tiny ... I'd say nothing."

 "Nice." Eric laughed again and then grunted as Alan grasped his base, tongue licking over his slit. "Mm."

 Alan wasted no time in sliding its tongue along the underside of Eric, hot muscle lapping at his glands. "Ah ... keep doin' tha'." Alan followed the command. _That's ... so good, A ... Al ...._

 A while passed before Alan changed its technique, mouth sucking around Eric's head. It looked up at him as it took him into its mouth fully, strand of saliva running from its mouth. _Damn ... he - its really turning me on._

 Eric grabbed hold of the back of its head, thrusting his hips forward. Alan deep throated him willingly, hand moving to squeeze Eric's balls. "F ... fuck." _Guess ... it doesn't have a gag reflex. That's good, I don't wanna' hurt it._

 Eric continued to watch as his cock moved in and out of Alan's mouth. "Ah ... God, ya' really good at this." His thrusts only got more powerfully, pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach. He soon came hard, groaning loudly, and then let go of Alan's head.

 The android pulled away and swallowed. "You ... taste really good, Eric."

 "Thanks."Its hand moved to its own crotch, rubbing it roughly. "Wha' are ya' -."

 "I ... I'm so horny, Eric."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so this chap went from feels to crack to feels to smut.


	5. Programmed ....

***Fourteen years ago***

 "One ... day we need to ... find the Ericas." Alan stated, staring up at the ceiling.

 "Ericas?" Eric asked.

 "Y ... yeah. They're ... really pretty flowers that nanna showed me a picture ... of before the war."

 "Ya' never saw them in real life?"

 "N ... no and now they are supposed ... to have been wiped off the ... face of the Earth."

 "We'll find them, one day."

 "Really?"

 "Yeah. We'll ge' through school and college, save up a bit of money and go travellin'. I promise, ya'll see them one day."

 Alan's eyes sparkled. "I ... I'd really like that."

 "Well, ya' did jus' say tha' we need ta' find them."

 "We do. We ... just have to. "

 "We will. Anythin' ta' make ya' happy."

\------

***Present***

 Alan's hand slipped into its baggy underwear, fingers sliding over the tip of its cock. "Hnn. I ... I'm already ... about to burst, Eric."

 "There's no point in doin' tha'. Ya' can't take tha' cage thing off."

 It squeezed the tip roughly. "B ... but I ... need to cum, Eric."

 "Then ge' upstairs."

 "What? Are ... we going to have ...."

 "No, but ... would touchin' ya' make ya' happy?"

 "I ... it would."

 "Upstairs then."

\-----

 Alan lay down on the bed, Eric on top of it. "W ... what now?" It asked, nerves evident in its tone.

 "This." Eric moved to suck on Alan's neck, dragging long moans from the android. His hand pulled Alan's bottoms and underwear down enough to release its member, thumb pressing to the button on the cage. It made a small ping as it registered his thumb print. Another thumb press and the device loosened enough for it to be pulled off of Alan. His fingers rubbed up the underside of Alan.

 "E ... Eric!"

 "Ya' like it?"

 "So ... so much." Eric took Alan into his hand, pumping softly. "O ... Ohhh." Alan's head pressed back into the pillow, eyes glazing over. "So ... nice."

 "Yeah, sounds it." Eric chuckled before nipping at the android's neck again, hand picking up speed.

 "Ah ... ah. Hnn." Eric looked up, seeing Alan's cheeks flushing brightly. "Gone all shy on me again?"

 "I ... I can't help it. I'm ... sorry. I'm ... really sorry."

 "I really like it. Can I use my mouth and see how much ya' blush then?"

 "Y ... you want to ... give me oral?"

 "Yeah. Don't want me ta'?"

 "I ... I'm programmed to ... be the one to give oral."

 "Forge' tha' programme. Wha' do ya' want? What will make ya' happy?"

 "I'd ... like you to do ... it."

 "Alright." Eric moved down again, mouth opening to suck around Alan's end.

 "Oh ... ah." Alan writhed under him, eyes squeezing shut. "I'm ... I'm going to -!" Its back arched up suddenly, liquid squirting into Eric's mouth. "Ahhh!"

 Eric lifted his head and swallowed. "Tha' didn't take long."

 "I'm ... programmed this ... way. That's why I come with my own penis locking device. My ... master can ... either stop me from coming ... or can make me have many ... fast orgasms. I'm ... completely in his control."

 "I see." _That programme again, huh?_  
\------

 Cage back on and clothes pulled back up (by Eric's order), Alan's sat up in bed, knees being pulled up to its chest. "You're ... really kind, Eric."

 "Eh?"

 "You ... could have been really ... rough with me and you ... could have hurt me but you didn't."

 "Why would I hurt ya'?"

 "That's ... what my programme ... expects. It makes ... me tell you that I want you ... to hurt me."

 "But wha' do ya' want?"

 "To ... be loved. If ... you were to hurt me in bed, my programme doesn't allow me to tell you ... to stop or to push you away."

 "Damn. Tha' bj on me wasn't too rough, was it?"

 "It was a little ... rough but it didn't hurt and ... I really liked it."

 "That's ya' programme talkin' again, right?"

 "N ... no. I mean it."

 "Okay."

 Silent fell upon them for an extended period. "Eric?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Do ... you ... see me as ... a boyfriend?"

 "No."

 "Oh ... okay. But ... then, why did you ... buy me?"

 "I didn't. My friend did. He ... thought tha' I needed ta' ge' laid."

 "O ... oh. Do ... you even like me?"

 "I'm ... startin' ta'."

 "That's ... n ... nice."

 "Ya' ... do realise tha' ya' don't really love me? It's jus' programmed feelings?"

 Alan uncurled itself, crossing its legs instead. "It's ... real to me." Its hand gripped its shirt above where its heart was. "You ... make my ... heart almost beat out of my chest. Thinking ... of not being around ... you makes my heart hurt. I ... really do love you."

 "But ya' wouldn't be sayin' tha' if ya' hadn't of seen me first. It's jus' ya' imprintin' on me."

 Its fist tightened. "Imprinting? I ... I don't know that word."


	6. Oxford Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hezz - my version of Heinz.  
> Getty maps - Google maps.

****Fourteen years ago****

 Eric came home from football practice at school, pushing the door to his bedroom open. Alan was curled up on top of the bed. "Ya' alright, Al?"

 "N ... no." Alan sobbed.

 "What's up?" Eric sat down on the bed, reaching out a hand to place on Alan's thigh.

 "I ... went passed Hyde Park ... earlier."

 "Hyde Park doesn't ... exist anymore."

 "I know that!" Alan pushed his hand off of him and stood up from the bed. "I hate this world!" He took a few steps forward, palms slamming down on the chest of drawers. His shoulders shook, tears running down his cheeks and dripping onto the wood. "It's all ... just rows upon ... rows of grey buildings. This is ... not the world I know."

 "Wha' do ya' mean?"

 "Where ... are all the trees!? The ... flowers ... the shrubs? I ... I don't know this world. This ... isn't the world that ... I was born into."

 "There are still trees around, Al."

 "Taken from the ... countryside so ... that we have clean air to breathe. It's ... not the same. I ... hate it here."

 "The plants will grow back in time."

 "You ... don't understand! Humans ... are horrible beings. They ... don't know how to create anymore. All they do is destroy. All they do ... it take and ... use and wreck people's lives!"

 Eric was at Alan's side quickly, hand placing on his shoulder. "Not all human's are the same. I'll ... never use ya', I promise."

\-----

****Present****

 Eric sat on the bed next to Alan some time later, wondering something. His hand lifted up, rubbing Alan behind the ear lob. "Hmm." Alan groaned softly.

 "So it does work."

 "W ... what?"

 "In ya' manual, it said tha' rubbin' behind ya' ear makes ya' sleepy."

 "It ... does."

 "Sweet." _At least he won't be pawing at my balls tonight_. "Go and ge' ya'self in tha' bath."

 "Are you going ... to come too and fuck me so hard ... that I scream?"

 "No. I'm goin' ta' go make dinner. Wha' do ya' want?"

 "Some more of ... your come."

 Eric facepalmed. _I like it better when it acts all cute._ "Come's not on tha' menu."

 "But ... it's nice and salty."

 "Then I'll make ya' some chips and put salt and vinegar on them."

 Alan smiled. "O ... okay."

\-------

 That night, Alan and Eric were in bed. "Alan, stop gropin' me!"

 "But ... I want my lips around your ... thick cock."

 "Well it's not happenin' tonight." Eric pushed it off of him.

 "But -."

 "Shhh." Eric's hand reached out, fingers finding the right spot behind Alan's ear. "Ge' some sleep."

 "B ... but - I'm ... really sleepy."

 "Good."

 "Cuddle ... me before I fall to sleep ... please."

 "Sure. Come here then." Alan scooted closer, resting his head on Eric's chest. His hand moved to behind Alan's other ear, rubbing the skin softly.

 "This ... feels really nice."

 "Glad ta' hear it."

 "Can ... you play ... with my hair instead?"

 "But ya' jus' said tha' ya' ear feels nice."

 "I ... want to know ... what ... it's like."

 "Alright." His fingers moved to rake through Alan's silky hair.

 "I love you, Eric."

 "Yeah ... I know. Does it feel good?"

 "Really ... good."

 After Alan had fallen to sleep, Eric continued playing with its hair. _He ... really is so damn cute when he's sleeping._

\------

 Eric had just left for work that morning, Alan standing in the hallway. "I ... miss my Eric already. I ... feel so alone." He darted up to the bedroom, as he did whenever Eric left the house. Once inside, he grabbed the shirt that Eric had been wearing to bed the previous night, and a picture from the the top of the drawers. "That ... must be Eric's mother." It sniffed loudly. "I miss him!"

 Alan got onto the bed, curling into ball and sniffing Eric's shirt as some sort of comfort, framed photograph pressed against its chest. Alan began to cry. "Why ... does he have to leave me ... all of the time? I wish he'd love me."

 The android would stay like this, crying harshly until it heard the door being opened downstairs. A sure sign that Eric was back home.

\-----

 The following morning, while human and pet were eating breakfast, Eric said "ya' need ta' start gettin' out of tha' house."

 "Y ... you're throwing me out!?"

 "No. I mean when I'm at work. Go and run me some errons. Least ya' won't be stuck in here all day."

 "O ... okay! I'll ... do anything you want."

 "Ya' can start by gettin' some groceries today. I'll write ya' a list and give ya' tha' spare key tha' I got cut for ya' yesterday."

 "S ... sure."

\-----

 As Eric was about to leave for work, Alan getting ready for his shopping trip, Eric handed him a hoodie. "Make sure ta' zip this all tha' way up. Don't want people seein' ya' collar."

 "Okay."

 "And here's tha' shoppin' list and my card." He handed them over and Alan scanned the list.

 "Clothes?"

 "Yeah. Ya' can't keep wearin' all of my stuff. It looks stupid."

 "But ... spending money on me -."

 "Isn't in ya' programme."

 "No ... it is but I feel ... bad."

 "Don't. Wi' my card, jus' scan it through tha' machine. It doesn't need a pin entry."

 "Are you ... sure that you want to buy me things?"

 "Yeah."

 "O ... okay. But ... what if I can't find the right food?"

 Eric sighed. "I'll give ya' my phone."

 "But then ... you won't be able to answer it."

 "I have a work phone. I'll go ge' my other one and stick tha' work number in."

 "O ... okay."

\-----

 Alan left the house. "These shoes ... are too big to walk in and this hoodie is really warm." It looked around. "My love said to ... take a left and ... I'd find the 'Tesco'." It's feet took it down the street and then across to the left. "Tesco, Tesco, Tes - oh, there it is!" Alan hurried into the store. "Umm ... shopping basket or trolley? Hmm ... that ... man just looked at me ... really funny. I wonder why? Oh ... is my collar showing!?" Its hand felt the hoodie's collar. "All ... good. Okay then. Hmm ... the list isn't big so ... basket."

 Alan soon found itself in the aisle looking for the first food item - a tin of baked beans. Its eyes scanned the shelf. "Oh ... crap! There's so ... many different kinds! Which ... one should I get?!" The basket shook in its hand. "I'll have to phone Eric. I don't ... want to get him the wrong one." It took out the phone and selected the right contact.

 "Hello?" Came Eric's voice.

 "Eric! I ... I didn't know which baked bean brand to get! Help!?"

 "Er ... ge' Hezz."

 "O ... okay."

 "Bye."

 "Oh ... bye."

 Alan picked up a can. "Okay ... wait, the list says two tins."

\-----

 Alan was now in the milk aisle. "Okay ... so I need to get skimmed milk. Ick." It looked around again. "I wish people ... wouldn't look at me so weirdly. Okay ... skimmed milk." Its eyes scanned the fridge. "Crap! What brand!?" The phone was taken out again.

 "What do ya' want now?!" Eric shouted down the phone.

 "Milk ... b ... brand."

 "Ugh ... for fuck sake! It doesn't matter! Jus' ge' any brand for all of tha' stuff on tha' list."

 "B ... but -."

 "I don't care wha' brand it is! Milk's milk, it all comes from a cow's dangles. Sausages are jus' sausages, alright?!"

 "O ... okay then."

 "Good." The call was quickly cut.

 "Oh ... I made him mad." Alan bit its lip and picked up some milk. "Oh ... whoops, that's whole milk. Skimmed, skimmed, skimmed!"

\------

 "Would you like any shopping bags today?" The attendant asked.

 "Eric ... didn't give me any, so ... I guess it's okay. Yes, please."

 The woman gave Alan a funny look, before all of the items were scanned through. "That's £27.80 please."

 "Okay. I'm ... paying by card."

 "Sure thing. Please swipe it."

 Alan did so. "Umm ... it's not working."

 She grunted at it. "Sir, the other side."

 "Ohhh .... sorry."

\----

 Alan began to walk home. "These ... bags are so heavy! How does Eric ... carry these!? Oh ... because his legs and dick are .. so muscly looking. His ... arms must be too." The android began to daydream as it stepped out into the road, flinching as a car beeped its horn. The guy in the car stuck his finger up to Alan. "Oh ... sorry, sorry!" Alan quickly ran over to the other side and was soon home, putting the items away. "Now ... I have to buy clothes from Primark."

 It quickly left the house again. "So ... when I get to the main road, it's ... a straight right. Okay ... got it."

 Alan was almost at its destination when it sighed. "This ... takes so long to walk. I wish I had ... a car. Ahh, why do people ... keep staring at me!?" It reached the street, which had been rebuilt after the war, though the street name had remained the same. "Oxford Street? That ... sounds really familiar. Oh ... where have I seen this before!? Hmm ... database error. Hmm ... okay."

 Once in the shop, Alan headed for the men's section. "Oooh ... purple. How pretty!" It picked up a shirt and then headed for the jumpers. "Eric ... said to get ... turtle neck to hide my collar. Oh ... more purple."

\-----

 Now in the jean section, it grabbed a pair of tight jeans. "Hmm ... Eric might like these. They'll ... show off my ass really well. Okay ... I should get a pair of shoes and leave. Don't want ... to spend too much of sexy's money."

\------

 "Sir, you're swiping your card the wrong way. Turn it over, please."

 "Oh ... crap, not again! Sorry, sorry! Eric ... would be so embarrassed if ... he was with me. I'm such an idiot."

 "Sir, please swipe the card."

 "Oh ... sorry!"

 Alan swiped the card and left the shop, almost falling down the escalator on its way. "Oh ... how do I get home? Oh ... crap, I'm lost!" The phone was pulled out for a third time and Eric's number rang.

 "Wha' do ya' want this time!?"

 "I'm ... lost."

 "Eh? Wha' sort of fuckin' robot gets lost!?"

 "I ... don't know."

 Eric sighed. "Where are ya' now?"

 "Oxford Street."

 "Type in Bandwin Street on the Getty Map app and ya'll ge' back."

 "O ... okay."

 "The red circle is where ya' are right now. See ya' later."

 "O ... okay, bye."

\-----

 Alan finally got back to Eric's home and pushed the door shut. "Oh ... what a horrible trip. And ... I still can't remember anything ... about this Oxford Street." It sighed. "My ... head hurts."

 Once the clothes were put away, Alan sat down on the bed. "I miss him again. Ohhh ... I'll just call him." The android did so, breath short in anticipation.

 "Fuck sake, android! Wha' now!?"

 "I just ... wanted to hear your sexy voice."

 Eric grunted down the phone. "I'm at work. Don't call me for the rest of tha' day."

 "But -."

 "Go and dust tha' bedroom. It'll keep ya' busy for a bit."

 "But -."

 "That's an order, Alan."

 "Oh ... okay then."

 "Now fuck off." The call was abruptly ended.  
"M ... mean. Oh ... find a duster." Alan went downstairs and searched the kitchen cupboards. "Found it!" It beamed. "Oh ... polish."

\-----

 Polish finally found, Alan went upstairs and began to dust. As it cleaned the top of the dressing table, it knocked a book onto the floor, a photograph slipping out of its pages. "Whoops." It picked the item up and gasped. In the photograph, there was an image of a younger Eric with a small brunette boy. "That ... looks just like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alan, you strange being, people keep staring because you're talking to yourself! XD


	7. Fainting spells.

 Alan remained staring at the photograph, time not registering in its mind. Even as it went dark in the bedroom, the android didn't move a muscle. "Alan?" Alan remained transfixed. "Alan, ya' home?" No reply from the android. The light was flicked on in the bedroom. "Alan!?"

 "W ... what?" It flinched.

 "Wha' are ya' doin' stuck in tha dark all by - wha' tha' hell?! Put tha' down." Eric said.

 Alan gulped. "Who ... is this? Is ... it me?"

 "Wha'? No, 'course it's not."

 "Oh ... okay. Who ... is it then?" Alan's head began to pound again.

 "Jus' a friend from school."

 "Don't ... lie to me, Eric! I know when you're lying to me!"

 "What ... did ya' jus' say?"

 "W ... what? I - what ... am I seeing!?" Alan's one hand moved to grip its hair.

 "Seein'?"

 Alan's eyes went wide. "My ... my head hurts."

 "Huh?"

 The room began to spin around the android. "I ... I don't ... feel so good." It slipped into black, Alan falling forward. Eric caught it in his arms, photograph fluttering to the ground.

 He slowly lowered Alan to the ground with him, tapping its cheek. "Alan? Can ya' hear me?" A harder tap was given. "Oi!"

 "Hmm ... Ninja Gems." Alan's eyed fluttered open again.

 "Wha' tha' hell? Ya' jus' fainted on me."

 The android twitched in his arms. "Hmm ... server error."

 "Well if tha' happens again, I'm takin' ya' ta' ge' fixed. Did ya' glitch or somethin'?"

 "Server error - server - serv - ser-." Alan shook its head. "I'm ... okay now."

 "G ... good."

 "Were ... you worried for me, Eric?"

 "Umm ... yeah."

 "But ... why? I'm ... not even classed as your boyfriend."

 "I'm jus' gettin' used ta' ya' company is all." _I'm ... getting fond of you._

 "But ... you told me to ... fuck off earlier."

 "When?"

 "When ... I phoned you."

 Eric huffed. "Ya' was jus' pissin' me off because I was tryin' ta' ge' stuff done at work."

 Alan's eyes sparkled with tears. "All ... I do is annoy you."

 "No ya' don't! We've had some good times too, right?"

 "We ... have, I guess, but ... maybe I should leave."

 "Wha'?"

 "You ... don't like me very much."

 "That's not true! I ... do like. I would 'ave thrown ya' out from day one if -."

 "If ... I didn't look like your ex."

 "Eh? I told ya', he was jus' -."

 "You ... wouldn't keep a picture so close to ... your bed if he didn't matter to you in ... that way. I ... might just be wires and membrane but ... I'm not stupid."

 "O ... okay."

 "So ... who was he?"

 "Eh ... a partner I had almost fifteen years ago."

 "Why ... did you break ... up?"

 Eric looked away. "He's dead, probably."

 "P ... probably?"

 "Body wasn't found but no ... sign of him either. Police never ... found any clues."

 "Oh ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't ... have asked."

 "It's fine. Can we jus' drop it now though?"

 Alan ignored him. "You only kept ... me because I look so much like him."

 "No. My friend brought ya' because he thought I'd like ta' fuck somethin' tha' resembled him." Alan's lip began to tremble. "S ... sorry, tha' was mean."

 "I'm a fuck toy. That's ... all I am. It ... hurts but it's true. How exactly is it mean?"

 "Because ya' 'ave feelings, don't ya'?"

 "You ... said last night that ... they are just programmed responses to ... me seeing you first."

 "It feels real ta' ya' though, doesn't it?!"

 "Too ... real."

  _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ "Well then. I can't ... tell ya' tha' ya' not in love wi' me."

 "But ... you'll never love me."

 "Alan, humans are different ta' wha' ya' are. Sometimes it takes time for us ta' start feelin' love."

 "Will ... you ever love me?"

 "Agh! I don't know! I like ya', okay? I don't hate ya' and I definetly don't want ya' ta' leave. Isn't tha' good enough for now?"

 "It ... is. Thank you, Eric. It's ... nice to be liked too."

 "Good."

 "Eric?"

 "Hmm?"

 "Oxford Street?"

 "Wha' 'bout it?"

 "It ... felt familiar." It whimpered softly. "My ... head is hurting again.".

 "We've probably seen it on tha' TV. Try not ta' worry 'bout it, and if ya' head's still bad tomorrow, I'll ge' my mate ta' sort ya' out."

 "Okay. C ... can I sleep?"

 "Yeah. Ya' don't 'ave ta' ask."

 "Sleeping is not to be performed before 10pm without master's permission."

 "Well, from now on, ya' 'ave my permission ta' sleep whenever ya' want."

 "Thank ... you. Would you like ... me to ride you some before I sleep?"

 "No. Sleep."

 "Cuddle?"

 "Yeah, cuddle."

\------

 Eric eased himself away from his sleeping pet and retrieved the photograph, holding it to the side of Alan's face. _He ... really is a lot like my Al. Would it be so bad to really think about seeing this Alan as a boyfriend? I've ... been waiting for Al to come back ... for fourteen years. He's dead. I know that he's dead. It's fucking obvious that he's dead. Is he wasn't, he would have come back to me by now. He's ... never coming back._

 _But ... I can just pretend that this Alan is the real Alan. If ... I just try, I can. It loves me so much. It's not just programming to it. If it loves me, why can't I love it? I ... I can try. Let's be honest with myself here, I've been warming to it - him for a few days now. If I didn't have some sort of feelings for him, I wouldn't have gotten worried when he passed out._ Eric placed the photograph on the nightstand. He wouldn't throw it away. He didn't feel as if he would ever be able to. Pulling Alan into his arms, he kissed its forehead gently. _All I can do is wait and see._


	8. Dates.

 Alan awoke from slumber, humming at being held in Eric's arms. "Hmm ... I had the strangest of dreams."

 "Didn't know tha' androids could dream."

 "Me ... either but I guess that ... they can."

 "It wasn't a wet dream, was it?"

 "That ... would have been nice too but ... no."

 "Then wha' was it 'bout?"

 "I ... can't remember. It was vivid and ... I remember the smell of grease .... I don't know what it ... was about. It was really ... amazing though."

 "Oh ... maybe 'bout when they made ya'?"

 "I ... don't remember being created."

 "Hmm ... guess ya' was asleep in ya' box from day one. How's tha' head?"

 "It's ... okay."

 "Good." Eric kissed Alan's forehead.

 "Eric ... w ... what?"

 "I've been thinkin', I ... do wanna' make a go of it."

 "Of it?"

 "A proper relationship wi' ya'."

 "So ... I can be your boyfriend!?"

 "We can try. I dunno' if it will work out but there's no harm in tryin', right?"

 "Nope! No harm at all." Alan scrambled away from Eric, grabbing his collar. "So ... can we ... fuck really, really hard now!?"

 "No, not yet."

 "Why not? Don't ... you want to shove that thick ... cock in my hole and make me scream?"

 "Not yet and even if we do it, I'm not shovin' anythin' anywhere. I'm gonna' be gentle wi' ya'."

 "Fuck me gently now then."

 "I'm not ready ta' 'ave sex wi' ya'. Relationships aren't jus' 'bout tha' for me."

 "Oh ... okay."

 "Wanna' go out for somethin' ta' eat?"

 "Burgers are ... icky."

 "I meant goin' ta' a restaurant."

 "L ... like on a date?!"

 "Yeah."

 "Oh! I'd love to!" Alan squealed.

 "Ge' ya'self ready then."

 "Umm ... but ... I don't have any date clothes."

 "Wha' 'bout tha' clothes ya' got today?"

 "I ... only brought one pair of everything. I didn't want ... to spend too much money."

 "Well, we'll ge' ya' some more another time. Jus' put on tha' ones ya' got."

 "Will that ... be okay?"

 "Yeah, should be fine. This restaurant hasn't got a dress code."

 "Okay ... I will." Alan smiled softly.

\------

 Once Alan was showered and changed, he found Eric smoking in the kitchen. "H ... how do I look?"

 "Do a lil' swirl for me."

 "S ... sure." Alan spun around slowly. "S ... so?"

 "Ya' ass looks nice in those jeans. Uh - not tha' I was lookin' or anythin'."

 "G ... good!" Alan clapped his hands together. The jean trick had worked.

 "But yeah, ya' look fine. Managed ta' cover up ya' collar too."

 "Yep ... you told me to."

\------

 Now in the restaurant, Eric looked at the menu. "It's ... not very busy in here." Alan stated.

 "London isn't tha' busy anymore. Tha' war killed most of tha' people tha' used ta' live here."

 "The ... Great War Of 1975?"

 "Ya' know 'bout tha'?"

 "Y ... yeah. It must be in ... my database. Humans can be ... so cruel at times."

 "Yeah ... I know. So, wha' ya' orderin'?"

 "A pet must always allow their master to pick food and drink items when out on a date."

 "Well I'm tellin' ya' ta' pick."

 "Server error. Not permitted."

 "I'll feed ya' a burger if ya' don't pick."

 "Eeek! Erasing term 24 from database."

 "Awesome."

 "S ... should I look at the menu now then?"

 "Yup."

 "O ... okay." Alan's eyes skimmed over the main course choices.

 "Anythin' take ya' fancy?"

 "Cod and Chips sounds ... nice. I've never eaten fish with you but ... I don't know, I want them. Oh ... but it's expensive."

 "No it's not, don't worry 'bout it."

 "N ... no - ohhh ... if it's really okay ... then I'd like it, please."

 "Sure."

 "What are ... you having, Eric?"

 "Streak."

 "You beast!"

 Eric chuckled at him. "Yup, king of tha' pride."

\------

 "Can ... I eat now?"

 "Why are ya' askin' me?"

 "Pets must ask permission from master before eating when out on dates."

 "Jus' eat it already."

 "O ... okay!" Alan began to tuck into his food.

 "Wha' ya' think?" Eric asked.

 "Hmm ... so nice."

 "Looks kinda' greasy."

 "The grease ... makes it nicer!" Alan remember this smell. Was it from his dream? It must have been.

 "Awesome." Eric smiled. _He's so cute when he gets all hyper and excited like that._

\-----

 The following day was a Saturday, Eric sleeping in late due to no work. When he woke up, he found that Alan was still asleep. _It - he seemed to really enjoy that meal yesterday. Maybe I should go out and get him a surprise. Yeah ... I'll do that. It'll make him happy._

 When Alan woke up some time later, it was alone in bed. It quickly searched the house but there was no sign of Eric. "Where ... did sexy go? He likes to stay in on the weekend - at least, he did last week. He ... hasn't left for good, has he? Did ... I do something wrong last night? Wasn't my ... butt pert enough in those jeans? No, he said that he likes them."

 Alan sat against the wall in the hallway. "But ... he doesn't really love me. I know that he just wants to ... try to love me because ... he wants me to be that boy's replacement. It's just because ... I look like whoever it was. I don't even know that boy's name." A few tears slipped from the android. "But ... being loved for the wrong ... reasons is better than not being loved at all. I'm ... a sex doll, that's ... kind of the point." A sob slipped from Alan. "But ... it still doesn't stop it from hurting. It ... makes my heart ache so much."

\-------

 The door to Eric's house was pushed open, the blonde soon being almost choked by the arms wrapping around him. "Eric! I ... thought that you'd left me! W ... why did you leave my side ... on a weekend?!"

 "Well if you'd stop strangling me, you'd see."

 "Wha ... what?" Alan pulled back to look at him. "F ... flowers?"

 "Yup. Pretty rare these days ta' find a good florist."

 "S ... so these were expensive?"

 Eric ignored him. "There's some chocs in this bag too." He lifted his arm, plastic bag handle wrapped around his wrist.

 "F ... for me?!"

 "Yeah. Do ya' like tha' flowers?"

 "I ... I love them! Flowers and trees and animals are ... so very beautiful." Alan eased the bag from around Eric's wrist and peeked inside. "Oooh ... These look nice."

 "Yeah." They were ... his favourite.

 "Any gift received from a pet must be rewarded with sexual activity."

 "Haha, no. How's 'bout a kiss though?" Eric closed the gap between then, breath on Alan's lips. "I'd like tha'."

 Alan didn't need telling twice, pressing its lips to Eric's and letting out a soft hum. Eric really was so kind.


	9. Just the way you're wired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gob - mouth.

 "Alan, ge' off of me!" Eric shouted.

 Alan looked up from his place between Eric's legs. "You ... don't like it?"

 "No."

 "But .. I wanted to show ... my thanks for the presents."

 "Ya' can't jus' go around lickin' people's balls. That's not how a relationship works."

 "Oh ... sorry."

 "And ya' got chocolate all around ya' mouth too."

 "Oh ... oh dear." Alan pulled back sharply, falling backwards onto the floor. "I ... I need a tissue. This is ... so embarrassing!"

 Eric tucked himself back into place. "I'll ge' ya' one."

 "Unless ... you like me to have ... all mess around my lips."

 "Hell no." A tissue was retrieved and handed to Alan.

 "Don't you ...  want to wipe it from my mouth?"

 "Definetly not."

 "Then ... please lick it away."

 "Alan, ya' gob's jus' been around my balls. I'll pass."

 Alan's tongue darted out, skimming its inner cheeks. "Does this turn you on, E ... Eric?"

 "Er ... no." He picked up the box of chocolates and opened it. "Woah, these are almost all gone."

 "I ... really ... really liked them. I could eat ... the rest of them too, they're so nice!" Alan clasped his hands together.

 "Then I'll buy them for ya' every single day from now on. "

 "W ... what? But ... they look so expensive!"

 "Doesn't matter. Ya' don't eat tha' much throughout tha' day, so it's not like ya' munchin' me outta' house and home."

 "House and home?" Alan tilted his head.

 "Means ya' not eatin' more than I can afford."

 "Oh."

 "Hmm." Eric thought for a moment. "Finish wipin' ya' mouth and come sit on my lap."

 "Time to ride the horsey?!" Alan grinned.

 "Fuck no."

 "If you're ... not going to penetrate me, why do ... you want me to sit on your lap?"

 "Ya'll find out."

 "O ... okay then." Alan finished his tissue scrub and got onto Eric's lap.

 A chocolate was taken from the box. "Okay, open ya' mouth."

 "Oh ... that's so kinky!"

 "No, I don't think of it like tha'."

 "Then why ...?"

 Eric sighed. "My partner from years ago wouldn't eat ... unless I fed him myself."

 "Why ... wouldn't he eat?"

 "He got really ... depressed because his parents died in the great war. Poor guy was in a right state when ... I met him in high school."

 "Oh. That's a shame. Umm ... so you really are just using ... me as a replacement."

 "I ... don't know."

 "That's a yes."

 "N ... no. Ya' ... do remind me of him but ... it doesn't mean tha' I don't like ya' for who ya' really are."

 "You ... mean that?"

 "Yeah. Jus' wish ya' would tune down tha' sexual shit a bit. But I ge' it, ya' can't help it. It's jus' tha' way ya' wired."

 "O ... okay. Stick it in my ... mouth then." Alan opened his mouth.

 "Dirty buggar." The chocolate was popped inside, Alan chewing and swallowing.

 "Hmm ... I like doing this."

 Eric smiled warmly. "Good."

\-----

 That night, Eric pulled Alan's clothes from the tumble dryer. "Alright, all clean. Pop these on."

 "Are we going ... on another date?" Alan asked.

 "Yep."

 "To ... the restaurant?"

 "Nope."

 "Where ... then?"

 "You'll see."

\-----

 Eric drove the two of them to a deserted section on the outskirts of old London. It was a place he'd once taken the real Alan to. They'd caught a bus and then had walked the rest of the way.

 "W ... why are we here?" Alan asked.

 "It's a good spot ta' look at tha' stars."

 "Oh ... how sweet." The android smiled softly.

 "Follow me."

 "Okay."

 Eric took him down a deserted alleyway and up a pair of metal ladders at the back of a decaying building. As they reached the roof top, Alan looked around, seeing nothing but piles of rubble surrounding the one street that hadn't been bombed. Its eyes began to water, though it wasn't sure why. "Meaningless destruction ... for as far as the eye can see."

 Eric stared at him. "Y ... yeah, I know."

 "Humans ... are so cruel."

 "Wanna' go back?" Eric asked as he lay down.

 "N ... no. S ... stars."

 "Alright. Watch ya' step and come lie down by me."

 "O ... okay."

 Alan stepped forward, only for the ground to crumble at its feet. The android fell through the roof with a shriek.

 "Alan?" Eric scrambled to his feet and peered down into the black void of the hole. "Alan? Al ... are ya' okay!?"


	10. Alan cheats at mud wrestling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chap. So cute !

 Having received no answer, Eric sped back down the metal ladders and kicked through the decaying wood of the door. As moonlight filled the inner space of the building, Eric made out Alan's form lying on top of rubble. "Alan?"

 "T ... that hurt." Alan whined.

 Eric sped over to it. "Why didn't ya' answer me when I called out ta' ya'?"

 "Hmm ... when?"

 "When I was still up on tha' roof."

 "I ... must have been ... too stunned."

 "Ah ... okay. Ya' hurt?"

 "N ... no. My ... bum is throbbing but ... I'm okay."

 "Ya' sure? Ya' didn't hit ya' head or anythin'?"

 "N ... no."

 "Good." He extended his hand. "Come on, ge' up." Alan gripped onto it and was pulled to its feet. "Ya' really scared me then."

 "W ... why?"

 "Umm ...."

 "Eric?"

 "B ... because I was worried for ya' because I care." Eric pulled it into a hug, lips pressing against Alan's.

 Alan's eyes widened for a moment before they slipped shut, a small moan muffled between their mouths. Its hand slid between them to Eric's crotch but the blonde grabbed its wrist, pulling its arm around to his back. The probing of Eric's tongue distracted it from anymore gropes, Alan opening its mouth slightly to allow access, hand tightening around the material of Eric's coat.

 They finally parted, Alan whining "I ... I'm hard."

 "Oh well."

 "Fix ... it."

 "Nope." Eric smiled. "We 'ave stars ta' look at."

 "Then -."

 "Wha'ever ya' gonna' say, nope. Now come on." He grabbed Alan's hand and dragged it back out of the building.

\------

 Master and pet now lay on the roof many meters from the hole. "Has ya' boner gone down yet?"

 "Y ... yep." Alan looked up at the sky. "So ... so pretty. If only the rest of earth ... was as calming as the night sky."

 "Ya' don't like London?"

 "I ... do but ... but ...."

 "But wha'?"

 "There's ... something missing that would make ... it so great. Something ... that's been taken away."

 Eric frowned. "What's tha'?"

 "I ... I don't know. I ... can't figure it out but ... it feels important."

 "Ya' really do say some weird shit at times."

 "Maybe ... I'll find whatever ... is missing ... at some point."

 Eric's hand moved to hold Alan's own. "I'm sure tha' ya' will."

\------

 The next day, a Sunday, Eric got ready. "Are ... we going out again?" Alan asked.

 "Na, jus' me. Goin' ta' visit Baldroy."

 "Can I come?"

 "Na, ya' ge' some rest. We were out late last night." He observed how Alan was holding its hand to its temple. "Got headache again?"

 "N ... no, I'm okay."

 "Alright. I'll see ya' later."

 "But -."

 "Bye." Eric left the room.

 As Alan heard the front door close, it pulled its hand away from its head. "My ... head does really hurt. It ... must have been the fall last night. And my server must ... be faulting at the moment. I lied to a ... direct question asked by my master."

 It flopped back down into a lying position. "But ... I'm glad. If Eric ... thinks I'm poorly, he'll take me to ... his friend to be fixed. Then ... I might ... not see him for days and - agh!" Its head began to spin, images flashing through its mind. "W ... what is this? What ... am I seeing!?" A flash of blonde, a flicker of smoke. "N ... no." It curled up into a ball, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I ... I don't understand."

\------

 Eric returned home, finding Alan still on the bed. "Hey."

 "Hi."

 "Ya' alright?"

 "My - I missed you. Alan sat up and gazed over at Eric. "You ... went shopping?"

 "Yep, got ya' some more clothes."

 "But ... I thought that you were going to ... your friend's house?"

 "Yeah .... I didn't. Wanted ta' surprise ya'."

 "Oh. Y ... you didn't have to."

 "Well Oxford Street gave ya' a headache last time. Can see why, tha' shops were real busy."

 "C ... can I see what you ... brought me?"

 "Sure." Eric threw the bag onto the bed in front of Alan. The android lifted a purple shirt from the bag. "This ... is so nice but it won't ... cover my neck."

 "Jus' wear it inside or under ya' jumper."

 "Oh ... oh yeah." Alan lay it on the bed and then pulled out a pair of jeans. "Ohhh ... I like skinny jeans."

 "Yeah, they do suit ya'."

 "G ... good." The ass trick had definetly worked.

 Several more shirts, jeans, jumpers, and a packet of socks and underwear were eyed, before Alan lifted out a pair of black shorts. "S ... shorts?"

 "Yup. Change into them."

 "Why?"

 "I've got somethin' ta' show ya'."

 "Okay. What ... shirt should I wear?"

 "None."

 "Oooh."

\------

 The two walked into Eric's back garden, both clad in just shorts. "Follow me." Eric stated.

 "O ... okay." Alan was taken to the very back of the garden, where it saw a large sand box filled with mud. "Wha - Eeek!" It was pulled over Eric's back and dropped into the mud, Eric jumping on top of it. "What ... are you doing?"

 "Mud wrestlin'."

 "Oh ... that tradition. I've heard ... of that but don't ... understand why it happens."

 "Well ... after tha' war, there was a hell of a lot of mud around. Mud wrestlin' became a part of tha' culture."

 "B ... but why?"

 "Well ... we needed ta' 'ave some fun after all tha' shit tha' happened. It was a way ta' deal wi' life I guess." Eric pinned Alan's hands at the sides of its head. "Wanna' play?"

 "I do! H ... how do we do this?"

 "Ya' gotta' try and flip me on my back."

 "Oooh." Alan wriggled around under him. "You're ... too strong."

 "Am -." He felt Alan's knee rubbing against his balls, causing him to groan. Next thing he knew, Alan had pushed him over, jumping on his stomach and straddling him.

 "I ... win."

 "Fuck no."

 Eric threw it off, laughing as Alan skidded face first along the mud. He jumped back onto its back and pinned its arms behind it. "Give up yet?" He chuckled.

 "Nope! I'm not even ... on my back yet." Alan giggled. "This ... is so much fun!"

 "Yup."

 "Eric?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Did your partner ... ever do this with you?"

 "Once and then he moaned 'cause his glasses got all dirty. He enjoyed it at tha' time though, I think. Why?"

 "Hmm ... just wondering."


	11. Maybe home is nothing more than two arms holding you when you're at your worst.

***Fourteen years ago***

 Eric woke up to the sound of crying and rolled over in bed. The lamp was still on. It made Alan feel somewhat safer, as it was at night when Alan's family home was bombed. He was left under the rubble, cold and unable to see anything through the darkness and breaks in his glasses.

 "Al, what's up?" Eric asked.

 "Just ... the usual. I ... can't sleep."

 "Flashbacks?"

 "I ... I can still feel the smoke ... as it burnt against my lungs."

 "Oh. Anything tha' I can do?"

 "Can ... you hold me?"

 "Sure. Ge' on."

 Alan shifted to lie on top of Eric, face pressing to his shoulder and legs between Eric's parted ones.

 "Actually Al, I 'ave an idea."

\-------

***Present***

 Eric got off of Alan after winning many rounds of wrestling. "Ya' tried ta' cheat and I still won, hah!"

 "How ... did I cheat?" Alan asked.

 "Ya' kept rubbin' up against my balls ta' distract me. I can't be beaten tha' easily."

 "Oh. It ... wasn't just for that reason."

 "Ya' got horny?"

 "Uh - huh."

 "Well ... let's ge' washed off."

 "But ... we'll get the house ... really dirty."

 "Nope. I'm hosin' ya' down. Follow me."

 "Yay!" Eric took it to the back wall of the house, unwinding the hose and twisting on the outside tap. Alan was sprayed right in the face, Eric laughing loudly. "Ah ... cold, cold! Oh God, that's freezing!"

 "Ya' a robot. Can't ya' handle a bit of cold?"

 "That ... isn't just cold!" Eric moved the water flow to Alan's crotch. "Oh ... it's like a penguin is sitting ... on my groin! Owww!"

 "Haha, sorry babe. Turn around for me."

 "Not ... my butt!"

 "I was thinkin' more ya' back."

 "Oh ... okay." Alan turned around. Once it'd been completely frozen over, Eric turned the hose on himself. "Eric ... I'm freezing!"

 "Go and ge' ya'self in tha' bath. Tha' hose won't ge' all tha' grime off of ya' anyway."

 "Can ... you come in with ... me?"

 Eric stared at it for a moment. "Ya' know, why not. Go and run it for us."

 "Yay! Okay ... I'll do it!"

 "Jus' don't make it too hot."

 "I won't ... I promise." Alan rushed back inside.

\------

 Eric came into the bathroom with a new collar and cage in hand, as Alan's current items would need washing due to the mud. The dirty items were already lying in the sink, Alan smiling softly from the feel of the warm water surrounding it. "Didn't ya' put any bubble bath in?" Eric asked.

 "I didn't ... want to waste it."

 "It's not a waste. If ya' want some in, ya' can 'ave it in anytime ya' want."

 Alan nodded, slipping down further into the water. "Thank you, Eric."

 Eric poured some liquid into the bath and then said "shift forward a bit so tha' I can ge' behind ya'."

 "Y ... yes." Alan sat back up and shuffled forward, Eric slipping into the water, legs at either side of Alan. "It's ... not too hot, is ... it?"

 "Nope, jus' right."

 Alan snuggled back against Eric, resting the back of its head on his shoulder. "It's really ... nice to share a bath with you."

 "I don't mind it myself." Eric smiled as he eyed Alan's hair. "Ya' hair's all matted." He grabbed a cup from the edge of the bath. "Sit up a bit and I'll wash it for ya'."

 "Really!?"

 "Yep."

 "Yay!" Alan sat back up and Eric dunked the cup into the water.

 "Tilt ya' head back for me."

 "O ... okay." It did so and Eric tipped the water on Alan's hair. Once it was completely wet, the shampoo was taken and rubbed deep in Alan's locks. "Oooh ... that ... feels nice."

 "Good."

 "Can ... I do yours for you ... too?"

 "Sure, jus' don't tug too hard."

 "I ... won't."

 "And no diggin' ya' nails in either." He teased.

 "Won't, I ... promise."

\-----

 "Hmm ... Eric, your hair is so thick and ... soft." Alan stated as its fingers worked the shampoo through Eric's hair.

 "Thanks."

 "Do ... you condition?"

 "I do tha'."

 "E ... Eric?"

 "Hmm?"

 "When ... we get out of ... the bath, can we dry each other off?"

 "Yeah ... sure. Jus' no gropin'."

 "But -."

 "That's an order."

 Alan pouted. "F ... fine."

\-----

 That night, Eric and Alan were cuddled up in bed. "Alan?"

 "Y ... yeah?" The android replied.

 "Can I rock ya' ta' sleep?"

 "W ... why?"

 "I used ta' do it wi' my ex."

 "But ... why?"

 "He couldn't sleep because of all tha' stress of tha' war."

 "Oh."

 "But I wanna' try it out on ya' too."

 "J ... just rub behind my ... ear."

 "But -."

 "I'm not him, Eric!"

 "I ... know tha'. Please? It relaxes me too."

 "It ... will make you happy?"

 "Yeah, really happy."

 Alan nodded slowly. "O ... okay then. How do ... we do this?"

 "Sit between my legs."

 "O ... okay." They both sat up, Alan moving into the same position that it had taken in the, though this time, the side of its head rested against the side of Eric's neck. Eric wrapped his arms around Alan's arms and chest and began to rock them both forwards and back.

 "Do ya' like tha'?" The blonde asked.

 "Hmm ... what?" Alan asked sleepily.

 "Ah, it's already workin'. Great stuff!"

 "It ... is. I ...." Alan slipped into sleep and Eric rocked the android for a while longer before easing it back into a lying position at his side.

 He bent over it, kissing its forehead. "Damn, ya' so cute ... Al."

 "Hmm ... strawberry jam." Alan mumbled.

 Eric smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from Alan's eye. "So ... so cute."


	12. Baldroy is still trying to get Eric laid.

 Three weeks had passed and Alan and Eric had grown somewhat closer, having been out on various dates.

 During that time, Alan's headaches had been reoccurring at irregular intervals. The android still hadn't told Eric about them and felt lucky that the majority of the pains hit it while Eric was at work.

 Currently, the android was suffering from another headache, though this seemed more like a migraine, the world spinning around in its vision. "I ... I need a glass of water." It slid off of the bed, attempting to stand. "Agh!" A sudden extreme pound in its head sent it tumbling to its knees. "Ah ... ah ... ah ...." The fingers of one hand buried into its hair, others scratching against the carpet of Eric's bedroom carpet. "Nnn ..."

 A gag sounded in the room, Alan's breakfast splatting onto the carpet. It's whole body soon began to tremble, eyes watering. "T ... this isn't ... good. I ... need to clean this up ... before Eric's gets home."

\------

 Eric came home that evening and found Alan up in the bedroom. "Smells nice in here. Wha' ya' been sprayin'?"

 Alan sat up in bed. "Just ... air freshener. It ... was a little stuffy in here and ... I cleaned the room anyway."

 "Alright. How was ya' day?"

 "It ... was okay." Alan lied. The migraine had now turned into a dull ache in its temples. Umm ... Eric?"

 "Yeah?"

 "We're ... a couple now, right?"

 Eric shifted onto the bed, lifting Alan into his lap. "Yeah, we are."

 "R ... really? I'm ... good enough for you?"

 "Of course ya' are, babe."

 Alan smiled softly. "That ... makes me so happy."

 "Y ... ya' make me happy."

 "Do ... you really mean that?"

 "I do."

 Thin arms wrapped around Eric's neck. "Oh ... Eric"

\-----

 That weekend, Baldroy was let into Eric's home, finding Alan eating breakfast at the kitchen table. "Ello, pet." His hand shifted to Alan's chin, fingers scratching lightly under it. "Ye like tha', don't ye?"

 "Hmm ... tickles."

 Eric grunted at his friend. "Stop treatin' him like a plaything." _Don't touch him - oh shit, why am I getting jealous like this?!_

 "Eh? He likes it though." Baldroy smirked. "So, ye two got in bed yet?"

 "He ... won't put his dick ... inside of me." Alan whined.

 "Al -." Eric began.

 "That's mean, Rik. Can't ye see tha' he's beggin' for it?"

 "It'll happen when I'm ready and not before! Now ge' out!"

 "But -."

 "Out!"

 Baldroy groaned at him. "Man ... I buy ye a sex toy and this is how ye thank me."

\------

 That night, there was another knock at Eric's door. It was soon answered, Eric glaring at the man standing in front of him. "Bard, I told ya' ta' leave me alone."

 "Hey, come on. We've been friends for years. Can't 'ave a lil' argument fuckin' tha' up, can we?" Baldroy lifted up a shopping back. "I got drinks."

 "Don't care -."

 "E ... Eric." Alan hurried up behind him. "Oh ... hi Eric's friend."

 Baldroy smiled at him. "Pet, wanna' drink wi' me and Eric?"

 "D ... drink?"

 "Booze."

 "Ooh ... I'd really like to ... try cider! Do you have ... any?"

 "Yep. Wha' do ya' say, Eric? Buddies again?"

 Eric rolled his eyes. _Alan seems so excited. I ... really can't upset him._ "I don't really 'ave a choice, do I?"

\--------

 "E ... Eric ... is so sexy." Alan giggled. The alcohol had the same effect on this android as it did humans and the brunette was extremely drunk on cider right now.

 "Well ... I'm gonna' 'e'd off." Baldroy staggered to his feet.

 "Hey ... don't go out drivin' like this! Ya' too drunk." Eric stated. He was only tipsy.

 "I'm ... not. G ... go ... walk home."

 "I'll phone a taxi or somethin'."

 "Na ... cool buddy. Fresh ... air ... is ... like wet ... pussy in the face. Will ... wake me straight up."

 "Pussy!?" Alan slipped back onto the floor giggling.

 "I'm ... orderin' a taxi for ya'." Eric stated.

 "Haha, no ... pussy for ... Eric's ... friend!"

 "Eric." Baldroy took a few shaky steps, "I'm all ... good," before falling into a heap on the floor. "Uh ... alright ... tax ... me then."

\------

 Once Eric was back in the living room, having helped a wobbling Baldroy into the taxi, he sat back down on the floor, Alan across from him. "Wanna' head ta' bed soon?"

 Alan let out a hiccup and crawled onto Eric's stretched out legs. "N ... nope. I'm ... too h ... orny. R ... really wanna' fuck!" The android crashed his lips against Eric's, knocking them both to the floor and grinding its crotch down onto the human's.

 The blonde let out a groan as he kissed back equally as hard, boner growing in his pants. _Damn ... I'm really horny too. Bard knows how ... horny I get when I've had a drink. I bet the cunt had this planned from the start! Aghh, I'm gonna' kill him!_


	13. I'll give you all the love that I have left.

 Eric's one hand slid down Alan's body, resting on the curve of its bottom and giving the pert area a rough squeeze.

 Alan groaned against his mouth, their erections pressing together through the material of their jeans.

 _Damn, how the fuck do I get into these things!?_ Eric urged himself to pull his hands away from Alan's lovely backside and once he'd managed to, he flipped them both over, lips moving to Alan's soft jawline.

 The andiod giggled. "Hmm ... s ... so horny, Eric."

 "Me too." He breathed against Alan's pale skin.

 "C ... can we do - fuck?"

 "No."

 "B ... but -."

 "Let's jus' take care of each other, okay?"

 "W ... we can fuck and ... do that."

 Eric's fingers moved to glide over the bulge in Alan's jeans. "I'm not ready for tha' yet."

 Alan pouted slightly. "Well ... okay. A good pet listens ... to his mat - master."

 "Yeah, so be a ... good boy and do wha' I say." He chuckled.

 "Oh ... I like it when ... y .. you say naw - y things ... like that."

 Another chuckle. "Well it ... is naughty time now." Eric slid down, fingers pulling against the button of Alan's jeans.

 "Aww ... Yay!" The button was popped open, Eric pulling down Alan's zipper down. His hand slipped into Alan's underwear. "Hmm ...."

 "Hey, wanna' try a 69- er?"

 "Oooh."

 "Ya' know wha' tha' is?"

 "Or ...wal ... play."

 "Yep."

\-----

 Eric was now lying naked on his back on the floor, Alan's knees on either side his head. It was also completely bare. The android's torso was outstretched to accommodate height difference, tongue lapping over Eric's erection. It moaned around Eric as the blonde sucked on its tip, hand moving up to squeeze its bottom again. The cage had been discarded a while ago.

 Eric dropped his head back against the floor. _Damn, he's good at this even when he's drunk._

 "Alan, can I finger ya' a bit?"

 Alan lifted its head up. "You ... don't ... have - ask."

 "If I don't ask first, it's sexual assault."

 "N ... no it's ... not. Pet's don't ... have people ... writz."

 "Don't care. Ya' a person ta' me."

 "O ... okay. You ... can stick wawever you want ... up me."

 Eric rolled his eyes. "How ... sexy." His finger was popped into his mouth, before it reached up and circled Alan's entrance.

 "Hmm ... Eric." It slipped inside. "Ah ... oh."

 The manual had been right; Alan's prostate was enlarged. "Ah, Alan ... I can really feel tha' spot of yours." His finger bent, pressing and rubbing against Alan's soft patch.

 "Ah ... f ... fuck!'

 "Feel good?"

 "So ... so sen - sen ...."

 "Sensitive?"

 "Y ... yeah. It's ... really nice." Eric lifted his head again, licking over Alan's throbbing cock. "A ... ah! Oh ... yeah, suck ... too." Alan's mouth was soon around Eric again, its head bobbing up and down.

 With another thrust of his finger, Eric felt the android squeeze around him, Alan coming hard into his mouth. The moans of Alan sent vibrations shooting around his member as he swallowed, causing him to grunt. He was soon pushed over the edge, nails of his free hand digging into his carpet.

 "Hmm ... Eric, you taste ... so good."

 The blonde turned his head. "Lie on tha' floor for me."

 "S ... sex?"

 "Nope."

 Alan whined. "Okay ... then."

\-----

 Alan's leg was pushed back, two wet digits slipping into its body. "Ah ... Eric. I ... should do ... you too."

 "Na, ya' jus' sit back and relax, babe."

 Alan giggled softly. "But ... I'm already on ... my back." The fingers thrust against its spot and its back arched up. "Fuck!"

 Eric smiled, his fingers hitting harder inside of Alan. _He's so fucking cute when he's all flushed and moaning like that._

\------

 The following afternoon, the couple having slept in due to it being a Sunday, Alan awoke, turning over in Eric's arms. "Hmm ... I'm all naked."

 "Yeah. Remember last night?" Eric asked.

 "Umm ... drinky ... and - ohhh, we were naughty."

 "Yeah. Ya' hungover?"

 "My ... head is spinning ... a little."

 "I'll go and make ya' somethin' greasy for breakfast then. It'll help wi' tha' hangover." Eric eased himself away from Alan and was about to sit up when the android spoke again.

 "I love you ... Eric."

 Eric opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. He tried a second time. "I ... I ...." Alan watched him, unable to believe what it thought Eric was about to say. "I ... can't ... say it, I'm ... sorry."

 A look of hurt flickered across Alan's face. "It's ... okay."

 "I ... want to say it ... it's jus' tha' ... I ... I can't let him go."

 "Your ... ex?"

 Eric turned over and buried his face into his pillow. "Y ... yeah. I ... I loved him so much."

 Alan's hand reached out, stroking through Eric's hair. "I ... know. It ... must be really hard for you."

 "It is. I've ... tried so hard ta' jus' ... move on and I ... can't. I've ... tried for years. He was ... everythin' ta' me."

 "I ... I understand but I'm here for you. It ... probably isn't much comfort coming from someone ... who is just wires and ... programmes but ... I do want to make you happy."

 "Ya' ... not jus' wires ta' me. I don't ... see a robot anymore. I see a person."

 "A person ... who resembles him?"

 "Not ... completely. Ya' different in some ways ... but ya' shy and I like it."

 "It's just the submissive programming ... in me."

 "No ... it's not. Even without tha' programmin', I still think tha' ya' would be shy."

 Eric turned his head and Alan saw that he was crying. "Please ... don't get upset, Eric."

 "It's can't help it! I'm so frustrated!"

 "About ... what? Am I ... getting on your nerves?"

 "No, of course ... not. I jus' wish tha' I could move on already. Thinkin' 'bout him all of tha' time really hurts." He rubbed his eyes. "Ugh ... fuck it."

 "Er-."

 "I can't ... give ya' all of my love right now. Part of my heart ... is always gonna' be stuck on my ex but ... is it enough ta' give ya' ... tha' rest of my love?"

 Alan stared at him. "You ... mean that part of you ... does love me?"

 "Y ... yeah." Eric sniffed and pushed himself back up on the bed.

 "I'd ... take even the smallest ... slither of your love, Eric."

 The blonde moved to straddle Alan's legs, bending down until their noses were nearly touching. "Then I love ya'. I ... really do love ya'."

 Alan began to tear up. "That's ... all I've ever wanted to hear. I ... love you so much, Eric. I ... I'm ... so happy."

 "Ya' make me happy too."


	14. Smoking.

 Alan and Eric lay cuddled up together for some time before the blonde spoke again. "So, I should probs ge' ya' some breakfast."

 "O ... okay. Can ... I have breakfast in bed?" Alan asked.

 "I was already plannin' tha'." Eric winked and then got out of bed. "I know ya' don't like burgers but wha' 'bout bacon and sausages?"

 "Bacon ... is okay but ... I don't know about sausage. Unless ... it's your sausage and then I really like it."

 Eric snorted and moved to the door. "Don't ya' dare bite my dick, dirty sod."

 Alan giggled but as soon as Eric had left the room, it curled up in bed. "My ... head hurts again and ... I don't think it's from the ... hangover."

\------

 Alan raised the fork full of sausage to its mouth and began to chew slowly.

 "Any good?" Eric asked, cutting up a fried egg on his own plate.

 Alan swallowed carefully. "Hmm ... sausage isn't bad. Tough ... though."

 "Yeah, it can be kinda' chewy. Eh ... don't ge' any funny ideas."

 "I'm not going to ... start chewing on your dick, Eric. You won't be able to stick ... it up me then."

 Eric almost chocked on his chunk of egg. Once recovered, he said "man, tha' things tha' come out of ya' mouth sometimes. I'm gonna' 'ave ta' gag ya'."

 "P ... please do."

  _Shit, I really dropped myself in that one._ A facepalm was due.

\------

 Once the breakfast had been digested, Alan crawled onto Eric's lap in the bed. "E ... Eric."

"Yeah?"

 "I ... want my hair ... to be dyed."

 "Hmm, why? I really like tha' colour of ya' hair."

 "It's ... a boring colour." Alan paused. "But ... if you ... like it, I won't ... get it changed."

 "No, it's ya' hair."

 "Then ... we can compromise and I'll ... have just streaks in it."

 "Ah ... I like tha' idea. Wha' colour ya' thinkin'?"

 "Purple!"

 "Wanna' 'ave it done now?"

 "Oooh ... please!"

 "Ge' washed and changed then and we'll pop out."

 "Yay!"

\------

 Eric and Alan came back from the supermarket, which had been three miles drive from their house, and Alan sat down on a kitchen chair. It had changed into a pair of Eric's old clothes.

 "Right, I gotta' bleach it first. Wait, ya' hair does grow, don't it?"

 "Y ... yeah. I'm a ... really realistic model." Alan looked at its hand. "My nails need ... cutting too."

 "Hey, one thing at a time." Eric teased. "Do ya' want streaks or jus' tha' ends dyin'?"

 "Streaks ... please."

 "Awesome."

\-----

 Once Alan's hair had been completed and dried with a hair dryer by Eric, the human held up a small mirror. Alan gazed at its reflected hair. "Ya' like it?" Eric asked.

 Alan stared at the thin lilac streaks running through his hair. "Oooh ... I love it! Thank you ... s ... sexy."

 "No problem."

\-----

 Two months passed, Eric and Alan falling into a proper routine. Eric had found that Alan liked to paint and draw, so had brought it some art equipment. As well as this, Alan was in charge of cleaning the house, Eric helping to chip in during the weekends. The plan of Alan doing the ironing had been scraped when the android had reduced Eric's favorite shirt to a smoldering mess.

 Alan was trying its best to put on a happy face, though it hadn't gotten much artwork done. The headaches were intensifing and it didn't know how much longer it could keep them hidden from Eric.

 Alan woke up panting heavily that morning, its whole body feeling like a lead weight. It had woken Eric up in the process. "Al, ya' alright? Ya' were thrashing around in ya' sleep."

 "I ... I ... just had a nightmare is all."

 "'Bout wha'?"

 "I ... I don't really remember." All that Alan could remember from the sleeping terror was a pain in its side and the awful feeling of being trapped and doomed.

 "Oh ... alright then. Tonight, when I'm back from work, wanna' watch a movie?"

 "You ... mean go to the cinemas?"

 "Na, watch a movie at home. I brought tha' remark of Mulan last week."

 "Mulan? Umm ... database says that that is a Disney movie, though ... all copies were destroyed in ... the war."

 "Yeah but tha' general storyline got passed down through tha' generations. They recently remade Beauty And The Beast and Snow White too."

 "That ... sounds nice. I really want to ... watch Mulan now."

 "Awesome!"

\-----

 Alan was currently bent over the toilet, dizziness making it vomit harshly. Its head hadn't stopped pounding all day. It groaned and sat back, hand wiping its mouth. "I .... need to pull myself together. E ... Eric will ... be home soon."

 Its chest began to feel tight and it slipped onto its back, writhing around in pain. "W ... what is this!? It ... it smells like ... smoke."

 It heard the door open downstairs and slowly pushed through the pain, getting to its feet. "Owww ... my rib hurts. It ... it feels broken but ... it's not." The toilet was flushed and Alan made its way down the stairs, plastering a fake smile on its face when it saw its partner. "E ... Eric! I'm so ... that glad you're home!"

 "Hey babe, I'm glad too. Wanna' go watch this movie?"

 "I ... I really do."

\------

 Alan sat sideways on Eric's lap, the blonde feeding it popcorn out of a dish. "Hmm ... Eric, no more."

 "Full?"

 "Y ... yeah."

 Alan was flopped down on the sofa, Eric lying gently on top of it. "Then ya' need exercise ta' ge' it all digested." His teeth scraped along Alan's jaw.

 "S ... sex?"

 "Y ... yeah."

 "R ... really!?"

 Eric pulled back to look it in the eyes. "I ... I'm ready now."

 "Yay!"


	15. Virgin.

 Eric's hand grabbed hold of the bottle of lube, cap being popped open and liquid coating his fingers. Alan lay on its back, clothes discarded and cage still in place. It had been forgotten about during all the fumbling and groping.

 "E ... Eric, h ... hurry."

 "Alright." Eric lifted Alan's leg, pushing it back, the fingers of his other hand rubbing against Alan's entrance. Two were slipped inside slowly.

 "Nnn ... Ahh."

 "Tha' not too painful?"

 "It ... it's okay. Please ... slide your dick ... inside me. I'm ... going to squeeze so ... tight around you."

 "Er ... not yet, don't wanna' hurt ya'." Eric paused. "Umm ... how many fingers should I use before ... we actually do it?"

 "The ... normal amount?"

 "I don't know wha' tha' is!"

 "W ... why?"

 "Umm ... well ...."

 Alan's mouth dropped open slightly, before it said "Oh ... are you ... a virgin, Eric?"

 "Y ... yeah, I am."

 "Oh."

 "I ... was waiting for my ex. Savin' myself for him." Eric admitted.

 "Then ... we should stop."

 "Eh? I'd ... never expect ya' ta' somethin' like tha'."

 "I know and my ... data chip is ... confusing me. I'm ... meant for just sex. If ... I have sex with my master, then my master will love me more but ... my chip also tells me to ... do things that make my master happy. I don't ... want you to regret anything."

 "I'm not gonna' regret it. Ya' my partner now and I love ya', so I wanna' do it wi' ya'."

 "You ... really want to make love ... to me?"

 "Yep." Eric dropped Alan's leg back onto the bed, moving up to kiss it, fingers slipping in and out of the android. After a short while, he pulled away. "Three fingers will do tha' trick, right?"

 "It ... will stretch me enough for ... your horse cock, I think."

 ".... Bloody hell." Eric chuckled.

\------

 Alan's hips were lifted onto Eric's knees, Eric lining himself up. His lubed member pressed into Alan, earning a gasp and a whine. "Oooh ...."

 "Tha' okay?" Alan's eyes began to fill with tears. "Does it hurt?" Alan looked away. "Babe, if I'm hurtin' ya', tell me. Forget 'bout wha'ever tha' chip is tellin' ya' ta' do."

 "It ... it does hurt."

 "Jus' try ta' relax and if it doesn't feel better soon, I'll stop."

 "O ... okay."

 Eric began to move inside of him. _Oh ... fuck, this feels amazing._ The way Alan was squeezing around him was driving him crazy. Hearing a small moan leave Alan, he picked up speed, driving hard and deep into the android.

 "Nnn ... E ... Eric ... hurts."

 "Oh ... sorry."

 "Can ... you slow ... down a little? You don't have to but -."

 "Yeah ... sorry, I got carried away." Eric shifted position, wrapping Alan's legs around his waist and kissing his jaw line tenderly. He moved his hips in small motions.

 "Hmm ... Eric, your dick ... is so thick."

 "Shush ... tha' only thing I wanna' hear out of ya' is moanin'."

 Alan giggled softly. "K ... kinky."

 "Very." Eric smiled, picking up a little speed again.

 "Ahhh ...."

 "Too much again?"

 "N ... no, it's so nice." A thrust found Alan's prostate. "Oh ... oh ... hmm."

 Hearing Alan's glee, Eric pushed in as deep as possible, slamming his hips against Alan's bottom. _Fuck ... he's so ... tight._ "Hnn."

 "D ... does that ... feel good, Eric?"

 "Real good."

 "Go - ah ... t ... there. H ... harder." Eric buried his face into the pillow above Alan's shoulder, driving harshly into his partner. "Oh ... ah ... f ... fuck! Fuck ... hnnn."

  _The sounds he's making are really turning me on._

 The bed began to creak with the force of Eric's movements and Alan's hands moved down to Eric's bottom, pulling him closer. "E ... Eric, hmm ...." Its head pressed back against the pillow, legs squeezing Eric tightly. "P .... please ... please let me come, Eric."

  _Oh shit, yeah ... the cage thingy._ "Alan, can ya' hold on ... hhnn ... a lil' longer and we ... can come together?"

 "Ohhh ... that's ... sweet, Eric. Oh ... nnnn ... ahhh."

 "Can ya'?"

 "Y ... yes."

 A few thrusts more and Eric felt himself nearing climax, the pit of his stomach churning. His hand reached down, clicking on the button of Alan's device and pulling it away.

 Eric slammed into Alan deeply, the android screaming through its orgasm. The human came a second later, movements turning sloppy as he grunted in pleasure.

 Pulling out, he collapsed onto the bed at Alan's side. "Fuck ... tha' was good."

 "R ... really good. My ... body feels all tingly."

 "Yeah ... mine too." Eric turned over, wrapping an arm around Alan's middle. "I love ya', babe."

 Alan let a small smile grace its face. "I ... I love you too."


	16. Le' old Big Ben.

***Two sundays later***

 Alan looked out the window of Eric's car as the blonde drove them through the outskirts of London. "W ... where are we going, E ... Eric?"

 "Ya'll see, babe." Eric stated, lips pressed around the filter of his cigarette.

 "Y ... you're not ... going to get rid of me, are you?"

 "Wha'? Na, course not. I jus' got a nice surprise for ya'."

 "Oh ... okay."

 "I'll never ge' rid of ya', babe."

 A small smile crossed Alan's lips. It soon slipped away when its eyes took in the wasteland of the outside world.

 Almost an hour and a half passed before the car was halted, Eric's hand pulling the key from the ignition. "We're here, babe."

 Alan quickly moved from the car, seeing a large expanse of sand and sea in front of it. "Where are we?"

 "Margate. Nice and empty."

 Alan examined its surroundings. There was nothing but flat wasteland for what looked like miles around. "No one ... lives here? Oh ... the database says that the surviving population all moved to ... main cities after the war."

 "That's right. So its jus' ya' and me." Eric grinned and grabbed hold of Alan's hand, pulling him onto the beach.

\------

 Pebbles were lain around Alan, the android now lying on its back on the sand. "All done." Eric stated, reaching out a hand.

 Alan grabbed onto it and was pulled to standing. It turned around, looking at its pebble outline in the sand. "I'm ... pretty thin."

 "Y'ave only jus' noticed tha'?"

 "Umm ... yep?"

 Eric chuckled. "Ya' so cute and tiny, babe." He moved closer to the android, arms wrapping around its waist. Their lips met, tongues sliding together.

 The android soon found itself back on the sand, Eric on top of it, mouth sucking against its neck. Alan's hand slipped between them, rubbing against Eric's crotch.

 "Ya' wanna' do it here?"

 "P ... please." Alan stated.

\----

 Alan's legs were wrapped tightly around Eric's waist, the blonde thrusting deeply into it. Alan wished that it'd kept its clothes on. The sand was really chafing its back. "Hmm ... Eric. You're ... in ... so deep."

 Eric grunted his agreement and then, a sudden large wave crashed further up the beach than previous gushes, soaking the couple to the bone. Alan shivered. "Ahh ... that's so cold!"

 The blonde pushed his hands into the sand, slipping them under Alan's back and pulling it close. "Then I'll ... hnn ... keep ya' warm."

 "Ooh ... Eric, that's really sweet."

 "Alan ...."

 "Hmm?"

 "I love ya' ... I love ya' so much."

 Alan felt a rush of emotion come over it, eyes filling with tears. "I ... really love you too."

\-----

***Two days later***

 Eric pulled out a white dressing gown from a shopping bag once he'd walked into the living room, Alan at his heels. "Alan, can we try somethin' different tonight?"

 "You ... mean in a sexual way?"

 "Yeah."

 "S ... sure."

 "Can ya' wear this?"

 "You don't ... want to see me naked?"

 "I jus' kinda' like tha' idea of it slippin' off ya' shoulders while we do it."

 "Oooh ... okay. I like ... that idea."

 "Sweet!"

\------

 Alan sat in Eric's lap, arms wrapped around his neck. The blonde had his palms pressed to Alan's back to keep the android in place, hips thrusting up against it. Alan was moaning and clenching around him, already having had multiple orgasms, cage discarded on the floor.

 Eric took in Alan's appearance, seeing the gown slipping around Alan's arms. _Oh ... that's so fucking sexy._

 The sheer sight of Alan like that pushed Eric over the edge, his thrusts gaining in momentum and power. "Ahh ... Alan!"

 Alan came hard a few seconds later, burying its face in his partner's shoulder. Once it came down, it said "hmm ... Eric, can ... we try something else?"

 "Ya' didn't like it?" Came Eric's breathless response.

 "N ... no I did, I really, really did but I ... have ... my own kinks in ... mind."

 "Ah, I wanna' hear 'bout tha'."

 Alan lifted off of Eric, moving to the wardrobe and opening it. It rummaged in the bottom of the furniture and then hurried back over to the bed, showing Eric a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. "I ... I want to ... be dominated."

 "Really? Tha' jus' ya' programme talkin'?"

 "N ... no - I'm not sure. We don't ... have to -."

 "On tha' bed."

 "W ... what?"

 Eric smirked at it. "Ya' wanna' be dominated, right?"

 "Y ... yes."

 "Then I order ya' ta' ge' on tha' bed."

 Alan clapped the items together in its hand, smiling widely. "Yay!"

\------

 Alan's wrists were cuffed tightly, chain of the bind wrapped around the railings of the bed. The blindfold was on, cage back in place. His body was turned slightly on the side, Eric lifting one leg and thrusting between them. "E ... Eric ... please let ... me come."

 "Not allowed ta' yet." Eric's hand reached out, thumb and index finger twisting Alan's nipple.

 "E ... Eric." Alan received a rough thrust. "S ... so ... good." And another. "Ahhh!"

 Eric began to pound into him, driving himself as deeply into his love as was possibly. "Ah ... this ... is ... a fuckin' ... turn on."

 "Y ... yes ... hnn ... oh .... oh fuck!" Alan screamed out as its prostate was hit. "I ... I need to come ... p ... please!"

 "Al ... are ya' cryin'?"

 "Because ... it's so ... good. I ... I ... need to come."

"Nope."

 Alan whined and pouted. "N ... no fair."

 "Ya' can hang on for a ... bit longer."

 "N ... no."

 Eric chuckled lightly. "Yep."

 "Meanie bum."

\-----

 Alan was left a shaking mess after it was finally allowed to orgasm. "I ... I came so hard."

 "Ya' really did." Eric untied it and pulled the blindfold away, lifting it into his arms. Alan cuddled against him. "Al, next Saturday, wanna' go to tha' main part of London? We haven't been near tha' Thames together yet."

 "Oooh ... that would be lovely."

\----

 Saturday came and Alan had been suffering from headaches more intense than ever before. As it got out of bed, its head began to spin. "Nnnn."

 "Al?"

 "I ...." Alan's legs gave out and it crashed to the floor.

 "Al!?" Eric raced over to his partner. "What's tha' matter?"

 Alan gripped its head. "Ahh ... n ... nnnn."

 "Got a headache?" Eric took Alan's pitiful whine to mean a yes. "I'm gettin' ya' ta' my friend's house. Ya' wires are gettin' all crossed."

 "N ... no. We have ... a date to go ... to in London."

 "Tha' doesn't matter -."

 "It matters to ... me. P ... please don't take ... me."

 "Ya' goin' after tha' date then. Come on, ge' up." Eric pulled Alan up into a kneeling position.

 The andriod began to shake. It didn't want to be parted from Eric for even a moment. "B ... but-."

 "No buts. I'm not havin' ya' break down on me. I love ya', ya' got tha'?"

 "I - O ... okay."

\------

 Eric's car came to a halt on the road where the main section of London once stood. It was now filled with new office buildings, expensive shops and cafés. Parking spaces, which were once a luxury, had become easy to find on a street that only a handful of people were currently walking down.

 Alan stumbled out of the car, head feeling like it was being hammered on violently. As it looked across the Thames River, it froze. A sudden flash made its eyes go wide. "O ... oh ...."

 "Al?"

 "The ... London ... eye used to be there."

 "Wha'?" Eric frowned at it.

 The android turned around, before its knees crumpled and a shriek left its mouth.

 "Al!?" Eric knelt down in front of it. "That's it, we're gettin' ya' -."

 "Big ... Big Ben ... was right there!" Alan lifted an arm, pointing behind Eric. "And Hyde ... Park was ... just up - aghhhh!" It began to rock back and forth, body trembling.

 And then, two hands shot out to grasp at Eric's shirt. "Eric ... it's me ... help! Help me please! You ... you need to ...." Eric was lost for words. "Can't you see that ... it's me! Alan - Eric, you ... promised! Tears fell from his eyes. "W ... we ... we need to find them, Eric!" Al's breath turned to wheezing. "The Ericas! We ... we ... have to ... find them!"

 Eric's heart almost stopped dead in his chest. "Wha' ... did ya' jus' ... say?"


	17. 6662.

 People were looking at the couple as they walked passed but neither human was paying attention to it. "E ... Eric." Alan’s hands tightened on the blonde's shirt. "6662! 6662! 6 - aghhhh!" Alan's face fell against Eric's shoulder, his head pounding madly. 

 Eric's hand moved to soothe his partner's hair as the brunette dissolved into sobs. "It's ... alright, Al. Ya' safe wi’ me."

 "February ... 26th ... 1975! A ... bomb ... r ... rubble ... a broken ... rib! Punctured ... l ... lung - nnnn."

 "I know babe, I know."

 "Nnnn .... h ... head."

\-------

 By the time that Alan was back in the car, he was thrashing around on the back seats, hands pressed tightly to his head. "Ahhh .... E ... Eric, make it stop! P ... please!"

 "Don't worry Al, we'll ge' ya' sorted." Eric gulped, unsure of what to do now. He had two options. Take Alan to see Ronald or phone his friend Adrian, who was a hospital doctor/ surgeon.  "Al, do ya' know what's causin' ya' headache?"

 “D … database … error.”

 “Umm … right.” _That’s not helpful! I … should take him to Ronnie’s first. Adrian won’t know anything about all this computer shit._

 “E … Eric.”

 “Jus’ hang in there, Al.”

\-----

 Ronald opened the door, having just heard the bell ring. Eric was standing there with Alan in his arms. He’d deteriorated during the short journey there, whining softly and shaking, face pale and sweaty. Ronald stared at them both. “That’s … Humphries.”

 “Yeah I know.”

 “Where did ya’ find him?”

 “I didn’t.” Eric looked down at the frail human in his arms. “They did somethin’ ta’ turn him inta’ an android or somethin’. Ya’ gotta’ help him!”

 “An android? Na man, that’s not possible.”

 “Then take a fuckin’ look at him!”

 “Yeah alright, come in and stick him on tha’ sofa.”

 Alan was taken into Ronald’s living room and eased down onto the sofa. He was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness.

 “He keeps sayin’ somethin’ ‘bout a database error.” Eric stated.

 “That’s wack.” Ronald lifted up a small device. “This should find tha’ chip.”

 “Chip?”

 “Yeah, if he’s actin’ like a robot, there must be a chip or somethin’ controllin’ him.”

 “Then … what’s tha’ in ya’ hand?”

 Ronald winked at him. “Metal detector, genius.” He moved towards Alan, sliding the detector up and down the front of Alan’s body. “Eh nope, turn him over.” Eric did so and as soon as the detector passed over the back of Alan’s neck, it began to beep. The item was dropped onto the coffee table, Ronald squeezing the area of skin. “Yup, there’s a chip here and by tha’ looks of it, it’s startin’ ta’ malfunction.”

 “That’s why he’s gettin’ headaches?”

 “Yep.” Ronald grabbed another, smaller device and ran it over Alan’s neck. He then checked the reading on the screen. “Damn, that’s some high electrical current comin’ outta’ tha’ thing. Y’ gonna’ ‘ave ta’ ge’ it outta’ him before it kills him.”

 “K … kill?”

 “Hmm … his brains gonna’ end up fried otherwise.”

 “Then take it out!”

 “Can’t, I’m not a fuckin’ surgeon. Ask Adrian.”

 “It can’t be tha’ hard, can it? Jus’ cut it outta’ him!”

 “Y’ bein’ serious? That chip is proper close ta’ his spinal cord. Y’ want me ta’ end up killin’ him?”

 “Oh …. I’ll phone Adrian then.”

 “And fuckin’ hurry.”

\-----

 “Helloooo?” Came Adrian’s voice from the cell phone.

 “Bud, I need ya’ help.” Eric stated.

 “Well you know the price for -.”

 “I’ll tell ya’ a fuckin’ joke later, jus’ ge’ ta’ Ronnie’s house.”

 “That’s rather rude, Ricky.”

 “I don’t care, Alan’s dyin’ over here!”

 “Humphries?”

 “Yeah, him.”

 “So he was finally found?”

 “Eh … kinda’. Jus’ ge’ over here! Oh, and bring a scalpel.”

 “Hmm … this sounds interesting indeed.”

\-----

 “So what appears to be the matter with our little patient?” Adrian giggled as he was let into the living room.

 “There’s a chip in tha’ back of his neck.” Ronald stated. “Y’ need ta’ ge’ it out as quick as y’ can.”

 “How lovely.” Adrian laughed and pulled a sterile scalpel from his bag.

 Alan let out a weak whimper and Eric rubbed his back. “It’s alright, babe.”

 “N … nopy … nope.”

 “Damn, he’s really outta’ it.”

 Adrian giggled again. “Well let’s get started, shall we? I’ll try not to paralyse him in the process.”

 “T … there’s a chance … of tha’?” Eric asked.

 “A very high possibility.”


	18. News broadcast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SDX - SD  
> USBXD - USB. 
> 
> Because it's in the future and all cool and stuff.
> 
> Added last chapter bonus headcanon - they have Tamagotchi XD also. ;)

 Alan had fallen unconscious and now Adrian was bent over him, scalpel in hand. The collar had been removed for easier access. A small incision was made. “Oh … it’s not as deep in as I thought it would be.” He stated, seeing the tiny chip just under the line of the first incision. The flesh was cut a little deeper, Adrian’s gloved fingers pulling lightly on the skin around the wound to open it further. Slowly, the metal chip was eased from Alan.

 “Ya’ brought stiches, right?” Eric asked.

 Adrian giggled. “No, you didn’t tell me to, Ricky.”

 “But I told ya’ ta’ bring a scalpel. Ya’ should ‘ave known tha’ ya’d be cuttin’ inta’ someone.”

 “Then you should have told me.”

 Eric grunted at him. “Some doctor ya’ are.”

 “Oooh, that’s mean.”

 Ronald eyed the incision. “It’s not even tha’ deep. I got some steri-strips and dressings in tha’ kitchen. Adrian, will tha’ be alright?”

 “Couldn’t be better.”

\-----

 A few moments after the dressing pad was applied, Alan rolled onto his back. “Hmm … w … what?” His eyes slowly opened.

 “Hey babe, how ya’ feelin’?” Eric asked.

 “T … tired.”

 “How’s tha’ headache?”

 “G … gone.”

 “Do y’ feel any numbness or anythin’?” Ronald asked just to make sure that there was no nerve damage.

 “N … no.”

 “Can y’ try and walk around a bit?”

 “O … okay.” Alan got to his feet, taking a few steps forward.

 “And lift y’ arms above y’ head.” Alan did so. “Yeah, y’ seem fine.”

 “Yeah but he still needs ta’ go ta’ tha’ hospital.” Eric stated.

 “N …no, Eric. I … just want to … go home and sleep. I feel … fine, really.”

 “Ya’ sure?”

 Alan nodded slowly. “I’m … just exhausted is all.”

 “Hmm, so who wants this metal contraception?” Adrian giggled again. “Even through my gloves, it’s making my fingers tingle.”

 “Eh … Ronnie, can y’ take a look at tha’ thing?” Eric asked.

 “Why?”

 “I wanna’ know how it works. There’s more of them out there and I wanna’ bring this company to its knees.”

 “Do y’ even know which company it is?”

 “Na, not a clue but hopefully it’ll say somethin’ on tha’ chip. Does it fit in ya’ computer or somethin’?”

 Ronald took it from Adrian and looked it over. “Ahh, it’s micro-SDX size. I can try and look it over but I jus’ hope tha’ it doesn’t blow my laptop up.”

 “Thanks mate.”

 Ronald moved to grab his laptop and sat on a chair in the room, switching his device on. The card was slipped into a laptop attachment and then the attachment was plugged in via a USBXD port. Ronald waited for his laptop to boot up, which only took a few seconds and then clicked on the icon for the USBXD drive. “Oh man … it’s all fuckin’ encrypted. Gimme’ a few hours and I’ll give y’ a ring.”

 “Yeah … alright.”

\-----

 Alan had fallen back to sleep on the way back to Eric’s home and was now out cold in the couple’s bed. Three hours had passed and after another ten minutes, Eric’s cell phone rang. He quickly answered it. “Hello?”

 “Oh man, y’ not gonna’ believe tha’ shit I found on this thing – well, before my laptop caught on fire.” Ronald stated.

 “Shit, are ya’ alright?”

 “My chair is a bit singed but yeah, I’m good.”

 “Ah, great. Wha’ did ya’ find?”

 “This chip basically jus’ blocks out all memories and preferences of tha’ human it’s put into. Makes them turn inta’ a right horny fucker too.”

 Eric turned to gaze at Alan. “And wha’ fuckin’ company did this ta’ him?”

 “Well … my computer blew up when I tried ta’ look at tha’, so I dunno’.”

 “Shit -.”

 “But I was watchin’ tha’ news not long ago and Al’s not tha’ only one whose chip has been fuckin’ up. There’s another ten people tha’ ‘ave been reported in tha’ last few days. But these guys had been shipped over ta’ America and stuff. My guess, tha’ chips were faulty from tha’ beginnin’.”

 “Oh.” Eric breathed a sigh of relief. At least any other missing person would now be found. “So … is tha’ why Al knew wha’ his favourite breakfast was but didn’t know wha’ dinner he liked?”

 “Yeah … tha’ chip was malfunctionin’ when y’ first had him.”

 “Ah … right, okay.” _The fall from that roof must have fucked the chip up even more._

 “How did y’ not know tha’ it was Humphries from tha’ start?”

 “Well … ‘cause he doesn’t look exactly tha’ same. He had scars and stuff from tha’ bomb attack and he used ta’ wear glasses.”

 “Laser surgery can fix both of those problems. It’s dead cheap now ta’ ge’ it done too.”

 “Oh.” Eric’s free hand clenched into a fist. Alan’s mother used to wear glasses and Alan had refused to stop wearing his as a token to her. Just what else had they taken from the poor brunette? “But … wha’ ‘bout his prostate?”

 “His wha’?!”

 “They said in tha’ manual tha’ it was enlarged.”

 “Eh … surgery and drugs? I dunno, I’m not a fuckin’ doctor.”

 “Yeah … true. Ya’ find out anythin’ else?”

 “Jus’ tha’ Alan was programmed ta’ believe tha’ he was a sex bot. Pretty fucked up really.”

 “Yeah … it really fuckin’ is.”

 “How’s he doin’ anyway?”

 “Better, he’s still asleep but tha’ colour has come back ta’ his cheeks a bit.”

 “Great! Well I gotta’ take my laptop ta’ tha’ dump and try ta’ find a new one. Fuckin’ pissed off man, all my porn vids ‘ave been lost.”

 Eric chuckled. “Yeah, too bad, mate.”

\-----

 “E … Eric ….” Alan sat up slowly in bed.

 “How are ya’ feelin’?”

 “A … a lot better. I’m still tired though.”

 Eric nodded slowly. “Do ya’ still wanna’ be wi’ me after everythin’ that’s happened?”

 “Why wouldn’t I?”

 Eric grimaced. “Because … ya’ was kinda’ my sex pet. If … ya’ hate me now, I … I ge’ it.”

 “I don’t. You didn’t treat me … like a sex toy. You … treated me well, just as … you always have.”

 “How … are ya’ bein’ so calm over … this?”

 “I … I don’t really remember what happened. I remember being … kidnapped on the … way home from school while you were at … a football game and then being … tied up and blindfolded. And then … I was kept there for a while before … that chip was put into me. After that, I think I was put … into that box and frozen or something and … that’s where everything goes blank. I must have … been in there for years while … they made the manual and … found a place to sell me from.”

 “Shit … Al. I … I’ve never forgiven myself for … goin’ ta’ tha’ football game.”

 Alan shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault. I think that … they must have been following me around … for a long time or something. T … thank you.”

 “For wha’?”

 “You loved me … even when you didn’t know it was really me. That’s true love and … destiny. It must … be.”

 Eric chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I didn’t even know tha’ it was ya’. I feel kinda’ thick now.”

 “I’d never … have said such disgusting things … if I wasn’t being controlled. No wonder that … you couldn’t believe that it was me.”

 “Yeah … but some of tha’ stuff ya’ said was jus’ fuckin’ funny.”

 Alan giggled softly. “I know and … I’m just glad that it’s all over now. But ….” He blushed lightly.

 “But wha’?”

 “The … domination … thing still really turns me … on.”

 “Oh man … I know wha’ we’ll be doin’ once ya’ all healed up. Guess I’m leavin’ tha’ cock cage on, huh?”

 “Umm … no. C … can you take it off, please? It … chafes a little.”

 “Alright.” Eric slid his hand into Alan’s underwear and quickly pulled the item away. “Better?”

 “M … much better. B … but don’t … throw it away.”

 “Hahaha. Bloody hell.”

 “S … sorry.” Alan yawned again. “Eric … I’m tired … again. Can you rock me to … sleep?”

 “Yep and I always will.”

 “And you’ll … carry on feeding me?”

 Eric scooped him into his lap. “Yep, whatever ya’ want, Al.”

\-----

***Three years later***

 Eric and Alan stood in a small garden in the middle of a city in South Africa. “Sorry Al, it looks like there weren’t any here after all.”

 Alan nodded slowly. “It’s okay … it really is. We … can carry on looking for our Ericas, can’t we?”

 “Yep, and we’re not givin’ up. We never will.”

 A small smile crossed Alan’s lips. “But … even if we don’t find them, it’s … okay. I can … deal with that, as long … as you’re always by my side.”

 A strong arm wrapped around Alan’s waist. “I’m not goin’ anywhere and neither are ya’.”

 “Of course. Nothing … will ever part us again.”

 A wide smile spread across Eric’s face. “Now that’s wha’ I like ta’ hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.


End file.
